


Death and Punishment

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: The Devil and The Archer [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), The Punisher (Video Game 2005)
Genre: Blood, Bloodbath, Brutal, Crime, Dark Humor, Gen, Gore, Post-Season/Series 02, Search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: As Frank wages his war on crime, he ends up learning of Joe Wilson's whereabouts. So he contacts Slade who arrives on Earth-199999. Together, the two look for him while waging war on crime in New York City. Takes place after The Punisher Season 2 but no spoilers. Part 4 of 'The Devil and The Archer' series.





	1. Crack House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So finally, the story with the Punisher/Deathstroke team-up. This story takes place after both the seasons of The Punisher but there won't be any spoilers for it.
> 
> I know I promised the sequel to 'The Devil and The Hood' too and I will do it as well but I found inspiration for this story first.
> 
> This story will have more action than any of the previous ones and it will adapt the plot of the 2005 Punisher video game and also some elements of the 2004 Punisher movie that were put in the game. I think Thomas Jane is the second best Punisher after Jon Bernthal. The Punisher show is his best adaptation and is really amazing but I personally think that 2004 movie was also good. I mean of course it had problems but people give it too much shit. The plot was decent, the action was brutal and awesome and the ending was pretty satisfying.
> 
> Plus, it was a great callback to the 80's action movies and a nice revenge flick.
> 
> I have rated this story M because of the violence. I mean, Punisher and Deathstroke together. What do you expect?
> 
> But Slade will show up after a few chapters. The first few chapters will be only Frank.
> 
> Let it begin now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wanders around the city doing the one thing he does best- punishing.

Takagi Building, New York, Earth-199999

The 7 Yakuza members walked through the door, pistols raised as they looked around for their enemy who was killing them one by one.

One of them felt his foot step on something hard and looked down to see an empty cartridge.

As soon as he looked back up, he was shot on the face by a MAC-10 and fell back by many feet, dead.

It was the Punisher. The skull symbol was on his vest and he wore a trenchcoat too.

The others backed off as he pointed it at them. Suddenly, he threw it. The one in the front ended up dropping his gun and caught his gun instead, looking at it in confusion.

That mistake was fatal for the entire group. The Punisher punched him hard on the face, making him fall down as he brandished a knife and sliced another's throat with it.

He then brandished twin pistols and shot two of them down simultaneously. He then shot down another one before shooting the one he had punched.

The remaining one had taken cover during the fight. He started running away in fear but the Punisher shot him in the back of the head, killing him.

He then walked into the elevator and reached the bottom floor. As he walked out of the elevator, he saw flashes of red and heard blaring sirens. The police had arrived.

As he walked towards the glass door, he saw many of them outside. They had surrounded the place. There were helicopters too.

As Frank walked out, he emptied the cartridges of the two pistols.

"Put your hands in the air!" one of the cops commanded as they all pointed at him, "Hands in the air!"

The Punisher raised his hands, surrendering to them.

* * *

3 weeks earlier, Hell's Kitchen, New York, Earth-199999

Frank Castle, or as he was now called by almost everyone who did not know him personally, the Punisher, walked around, wearing his trenchcoat and infamous skull vest.

This was New York City. No newcomers came to the place recently. If they did, he would tell them to forget everything they knew about the city. About the new New York.

Hell's Kitchen had parks full of tourists. But it was not real. The old New York was always waiting, just below the surface. There was nothing to help people when darkness fell. They were laid open so the world could rummage in their guts.

The mayor chased away the monsters… to Brooklyn and Bronx. The place hadn't changed though. Not in its heart. Not where it truly resided.

There was no falling in New York. Because there's no one to catch you.

The scum in the city though, needed a wakeup call.

Frank walked through an alley.

He saw a crook running towards a pretty woman holding a purse.

"Hey babe, watcha doin?" he asked as he tried to snatch it from her.

"Help me!" she called out for help as she struggled, "Someone help!"

"Come on!" he said as he tried to snatch it, "Gimme yer damn purse!"

That moment, Frank grabbed him in a chokehold from behind.

He tried to struggle but Frank swiftly snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground.

"That'll teach him", he muttered.

As he walked away, the woman said, "Hey, you're the Punisher! Thanks man!"

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving my life!" she said matter of fact.

"Right", he said as he continued walking. He wondered if there were other innocent civilians in the city who saw him in a more positive light because of his war on crime. Not that he really cared.

As he walked past a crack house, he heard the sound of glass smashing and a person yelling. He looked up to see a man falling out of a window that had just broken. He fell into an empty dumpster and a loud crack was heard.

Frank ran towards him and put a finger to his neck. He was dead unfortunately. The impact had killed him.

"Shit!" someone screamed from above in panic, "You killed him!"

"Yeah, and you're next. Now where's the money?" another person asked that man.

"I don't know!" the scared man said, "Only Bernie did! And you killed him!"

"Then no sense keeping you alive, is there?" a third person asked him rhetorically.

BANG!

Frank moved out of the way as another person fell into the dumpster. He was already dead though due to the bullet wound.

Frank knew he was needed in here. Not that need mattered in this case.

He ran down a set of stairs on the building's side and arrived in front of the door of its ground floor. He carefully opened it, not making a single sound.

As he walked around discreetly, he saw a thug sitting on a table, drinking beer.

Frank sneaked up on him and grabbed him in a chokehold. As he tried to struggle, Frank made a better decision.

Turning him around, Frank asked, "Who runs this place?"

"Cut that shit out!" he said defiantly.

Frank punched him hard in the ribs twice and then on the lower jaw, making him spit out blood.

"Damage runs it!" he yelled, wanting the torture to stop, "He's on the 4th floor!"

This criminal was not useful anymore then. Frank took out a hammer and smashed his face, killing him as blood splattered and covered his hammer.

Frank then saw a path leading to a hallway and walked towards there.

"Hey Maurice!" someone yelled as he walked from the hallway, "Where are you?"

As he exited the hallway, he was grabbed by Frank who stabbed him in the chest with a knife, killing him. He retracted the knife and put it back before walking through the hallway.

He then turned to the right side and saw a door. Taking out a shotgun, he kicked it open.

As the thug inside turned to face him, Frank shot him dead before reloading. Before the other one could react, Frank shot him dead too.

The third one jumped behind a box as he brandished his gun. As he got up to fire, he received a pellet to the head from the much faster Frank and fell down dead.

The remaining two tried to fire but Frank shot one of them dead. As the other tried to fire, Frank suddenly brandished a pistol and shot him dead before putting it back.

The area clear, he turned and went through another door. As soon as he opened it, the thug fired at him but he ducked in time and then rolled away. He rolled towards the thug and getting up, pinned him to the wall with his shotgun before brandishing his knife and stabbing him on the face. He retracted the knife and the man fell down, dead, his face now a bloody mess.

Frank then kicked another door open. The two thugs there were playing "Call of Duty: Black Ops 4" on a PS4 wearing headsets with full volume. Because of that, they had failed to hear the gunshots.

Frank put his shotgun inside and took out his twin pistols, killing them both with a single shot each. He then put them back inside and took out the shotgun again.

He then pulled open another door in the front and immediately dodged a gunshot. He killed the first one with a shot to the head. He ducked to avoid the other one and then smacked him on the face with his shotgun, breaking his nose as he fell down. Frank pinned him under his shoe and shot him point blank, killing him and turning his face into a bloody smear.

He then walked further in the hallway before turning right towards another hallway. A thug was there but he was unarmed. He raised his hands in surrender. But it was a mistake to expect any mercy from this man. Frank killed him with a gunshot.

Shotgun on the ready, he kicked another door open and shot down the first thug he saw before the man could even start pulling the trigger.

He then walked further into the large room. Only two more thugs were there, both unarmed. Putting the shotgun down, he suddenly brandished a knife and threw it. The knife hit the one in the front right in his eye. Before he could fall down, Frank grabbed him and yanked out the bloodied knife before dropping him.

The other thug was about to charge but Frank tossed both his knives to him. The thug caught them and looked at them in confusion. Frank then grabbed his hands and made him drive both of them into his eyes. He then yanked them out and dropped him to the ground.

He found some amusement in the fact that this new tactic of his worked every time.

Putting them back inside, he brandished his shotgun and kicked open a door to reveal a set of stairs. He walked up the stairs and kicked another door open.

He shot down the first thug he saw before smacking another one with it. As two others aimed at him, he brandished his pistol and killed both of them with. Putting it back inside, he shot the one he had smacked, killing him.

He then walked through another door and kicked the first man he saw before brandishing his knife and stabbing him in the chest. He ripped it out and walked away.

He then went through another door and saw a man sitting on the ground, obviously not in the best state of mind.

"Hey!" he said with a smile to himself, "It's that Finisher dude."

Frank picked him up and putting his head on the window asked, "Why should I let you live?"

"I don't do drugs man!" the man said in fear, "I just live here!"

Frank slammed the window pane on his head, breaking his nose as he yelled in pain.

"Okay! Okay!" he said in fear, "I do drugs!"

As Frank gave him a venomous look, he begged, "Let me go! I can talk to the guys in 2B for you!"

Frank slammed the window pane hard on his face, shattering it as the broken glass penetrated the man's face, killing him.

"You've been rehabbed", he said dryly before walking away.

Putting the shotgun inside, he once again brandished the pistols. He kicked the door in front of him open and shot the two thugs who had aimed at him.

He then turned to his right and saw 3 doors. Two of them were locked. So he knew where he needed to go.

Putting one pistol inside, he kicked the third door open and quickly grabbed the first thug who aimed at him, turning him around and holding him hostage.

The others couldn't get a clear shot at him now as they were amateur marksmen at best. Frank shot them all dead before shooting the one he was holding on the side of his head before dropping him to the floor.

He then walked through another door and went up a set of stairs. As he opened the door, he saw a thug cowering in the corner. Frank simply shot him dead.

He then kicked another one open and shot a thug dead before rolling to avoid the shots fired at him by two others. He then shot the second one too.

As the third one tried to aim again, Frank shot at his hand, disarming him. He then strode towards him and putting his pistol back inside, grabbed the man.

"This isn't your night, but I could make it worse!" Frank threatened as he punched him on the face, breaking his nose.

"Dude! What's your problem?" the thug asked in a voice that was a mixture of anger and fear.

Frank smashed his head on the floor, breaking a tooth.

As he yelled in pain, Frank smashed his head again, splattering some blood.

"Talk to Damage!" he yelled in pain, "He's upstairs! He's the one you want!"

Frank smashed his face a few more times, killing him and splattering blood on the floor. By now, his hands were covered in blood too.

Two thugs arrived and fired at him but Frank took cover. As they took cover, Frank threw a grenade. It exploded, killing them both.

He then pulled another door open and walked through it. He then walked towards the side stairs of the building and using them, climbed to the upper floor.

As soon as he reached there, he threw two knives, killing the first two thugs who were in his way. Before they dropped, he yanked the two knives out and put them back inside.

Taking out his shotgun, he kicked another door open and shot down the first thug before grabbing the other and taking him hostage. He then shot the third one dead too.

With the hostage still at his mercy, Frank kicked a huge set of doors open and shot down a thug. As a few more arrived, Frank threw a grenade. It killed them as it exploded. An unarmed one rushed him.

Frank pushed his hostage aside and brandished his knives. He stabbed the thug in the stomach before stabbing him on the neck with the other one. He then used them to throw the now dead man at a distance.

Putting the knives inside, he picked up his shotgun and shot the hostage dead.

Walking into a large adjoined room, he saw a man hiding behind a couch.

"I give up!" the man said as he raised his hands in surrender. Frank took one look at him and knew he was Damage.

"Hello Damage!" Frank said as he picked him up and shoved him to the edge, "Talk or die, Damage!"

Frank then grabbed his legs and hung him from the edge, upside down.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Damage yelled, "I ain't afraid! You ain't got nothing on me!"

Some coins fell out of his pocket and Damage couldn't even hear them clattering on the ground. Now that was what scared him.

"I got a call saying you'd show tonight", Damage confessed, "I don't know who it was!"

Having heard enough, Frank let him go. Damage yelled as he fell down. His head hit the pavement and was immediately turned into a bloody smear due to the pressure. The rest of his body of his body rolled away before finally laying still on the ground.

"Time to call it a night", Frank said as he walked back down. He walked out, passing the dead, splattered body of Damage.

Suddenly, he heard a car start up. He jumped out of the way as a car almost ran him over. The driver rushed away, not wanting to face the wrath of the Punisher whom he had now failed to kill.

Fortunately, Frank had memorized the car's license plate and color.

"New York City never changes", Frank muttered, "No one catches you when you fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter done. Like I said, violent and bloody. And this is just Frank. Like I said, Slade will come around in a few chapters. This will follow the game's plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this thing as it progresses. But the updates won't be the most regular in this one.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	2. Chop Shop and Lucky's Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tracks the car to a chop shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

New York, Earth-199999

100 cars are stolen a day in New York. Most are brought to chop shops and taken apart in 30 minutes. Parts are untraceable, sold to repair shops everywhere. It's a dirty business run by scum. Carjackers are among the worst.

A woman had been ripped out of her red convertible the last night and shot dead. So chop shops were in the mind of Frank Castle, especially the one he had now arrived at.

Plates of the car that had almost run him down, he had traced here. And then thought to pay a visit.

A man was working on a car on the entrance. Suddenly, a car rammed into it, making it run over the worker.

Frank stepped out of the car, brandishing his shotgun.

"Carjackers and chop shops go together like cops and donuts", he commented to himself.

Two thugs arrived to fire at him but he shot one down and then rolled to avoid the other's shots before shooting him too. A third one threw a bat at him. Frank dodged and picked it up before smashing it on the top of the man's neck, shattering his wind pipe and lower jaw and splattering blood all over the bat. The man fell down, dead.

Frank threw the bat away and shot a thug on the kneecap.

"Who runs this place?" Frank roared as he kicked him on the face, breaking his nose.

"Fuck off and die asshole!" the man said as he held his nose.

Frank shot him on the other kneecap and he yelled in pain.

"You son of a-"

Frank grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the floor.

"Carlo Duka!" he cried out, "It's Carlo Duka!"

Frank then shot him on the head, killing him and splattering blood.

The name rang a bell in Frank's head. After some thinking, he remembered. Carlo Duka was a Gnucci lieutenant. But then what the hell was he doing here?

Frank pressed a button, causing the shutter in front of him to open up.

He saw a thug working under a car which he had lifted with a jack.

"Hey!" he said, not knowing who he was talking to, "Give me that wrench."

Frank kicked the jack away, making the car fall on top of the thug, killing him.

He then put the shotgun inside and took out his pistols, shooting them around and killing thugs. The remaining one surrendered.

Putting the guns inside, Frank grabbed him and started shoving his face to the grindstone, "What are you shipping out of here?"

"Just cars!" the man begged as his face was within inches of the grindstone, "Okay! I just chop the cars. They do something to the parts in back! Please, let me go!"

Frank shoved him into the grindstone and he screamed as his face was slowly shredded into bits and pieces. Blood and the pieces of his face sprayed everywhere as his headless body fell down.

"Good worker", Frank quipped, "Kept his nose to the grindstone."

As he looked around, he then saw a man cowering near a truck.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"No! Please!" the man begged, "I'm just here to pick up a shipment!"

"I knew something was goin' on, but they don't tell me", the man said, "There's stuff in the back. Take it and let me go!"

Frank went to the back of the truck and saw some flashbang grenades. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. The driver was new to the world of crime so he could actually be saved.

"Hey!" Frank said to him, "Get out of here! If I see you in any chop shop again, you're getting a bullet."

The man quickly got up and bolted.

Frank then went through a few doors before seeing a thug whose back was turned to him. He sneaked up on him and tapped his shoulder. As the thug turned around, Frank punched him on the face, breaking his nose. The thug yelled in pain, only to be shot dead by Frank's pistol.

He then walked through another door and climbed up the stairs before going through another. The doors were sound proof because of all the noise made during the process of breaking apart cars. And that was exactly what he needed.

The thugs inside didn't even have a chance to pick up their weapons as Frank shot them all dead with his twin pistols.

He then walked through another door and then on a ledge. This was a big shop. With plenty of targets. And plenty of bullets.

He then climbed down via ladder. There, he kept his guns inside and brandished his knives. There were three thugs standing near two cars.

Frank grabbed one of them and sliced his throat. He then stabbed the other one in the back of the neck and the blade protruded from the front. Frank yanked it out and kicked the last one on the back. As he staggered and turned around, Frank stabbed him in the abdomen and the side of the neck before throwing him off, yanking the knives out in the process.

He then ducked to avoid another gunshot and turned around to see two thugs. As one rushed him while firing, Frank rolled to avoid and getting up, stabbed him in both sides of his head. The other one tried to fire but Frank had the dead thug in his way.

As he got close, he threw him off and stabbed the thug in the stomach. As he kneeled due to the pain, Frank stabbed him in the back, killing him. He then ripped out the knives and continued on his way.

He needed to find out what was going on. Carjacking was too small for Gnuccis. There was something else.

He opened another door and was in a hallway. He went through it. Two thugs were walking from there, their backs to him. Frank took out the knives and threw them. The knives hit them in the back, making them kneel as Frank then walked closer and ripped them out. He then sliced their throats and continued walking.

He then walked up some stairs and threw the knife at another thug who was about to fire at him. As the thug staggered back, Frank kicked the knife, embedding it deeper into person's abdomen. The man cried out in pain as Frank yanked the knife out hard, killing him.

He then walked through a door. A thug aimed at him but received a pellet to kneecap. As he fell down, Frank executed him with a headshot, splattering blood on the barrel.

He then walked through another door and saw a thug. Dodging a shot, he brandished his knives. He stabbed the thug in the chest before giving a slice to his face, killing him.

He then rolled away to avoid some gunshots from above. He looked up to see 5 thugs firing at him from a ledge. Frank threw a flashbang grenade. It exploded near them, blinding them all.

Frank took out a Colt Diamondback and shot them all dead. Putting it back inside, he walked up the stairs and on the ledge before walking through another door, finding himself in another hallway.

One thug arrived and tried to fire but Frank rolled behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold with the shotgun, choking him to death.

He then put it back inside and kicked another door open. A middle aged bald man sat there, wearing glasses. Carlo Duka!

He got up in a panic, "But-but-but-"

"Add a noun and a verb, Duka", Frank quipped, "And you've got a sentence."

Duka tried to reach a pistol on the table but Frank fired near his hand, making him retract it in fear as he backed away.

"Be my guest", Frank dared him to try again.

"The Gnuccis, Carlo", Frank said as he walked closer, "Why are they here? What's the connection?"

"Please!" he begged, "I just take orders from Bobby Gnucci. I don't know anything."

"Let's talk outside", Frank said, "It's getting kind of….close in here."

"No! Please!"

Frank just opened the door to the ledge behind him and kicked him there. He then hung him upside down just above a car compactor.

"Tell me about you and the Gnuccis, Duka", Frank commanded.

"I was just dropping Bobby's name", he lied, "I know nothing about him."

As Frank started loosening his grip, he got scared and confessed, "Bobby's my boss. He collects the money and gives me my take!"

Having heard what he needed, Frank threw him down. He fell on the ground. As he groaned, the car compactor started.

"Huh!" he said as it started closing on him from both sides. Before he could react, the car compactor crushed him from both sides and painful screams were heard as it crushed his bones. It parted, revealing both sides coated with blood. There was a bloody smear in the center where Duka had been.

A car was hanging there via crane. Frank looked down to see two thugs rushing towards the ledge. Frank pulled the lever and the car fell down, crushing them both.

Frank then walked down the ledge and out of the chop shop. Duka was just a pawn. But shooting up this place would put a huge dent in the Gnuccis' finances. Piss Ma off to no end. All in all, a good night.

Frank then got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Next day, Lucky's Bar, New York, Earth-199999

Detective Martin Soap sat in the bar. He was not feeling well. Because this was his favorite bar and right now, Bobby Gnucci was holding court in it. He was one cop and the Gnuccis were powerful people, so he couldn't do a thing.

Getting up, he walked towards the bathroom, trying to not look at Bobby's thugs. He went into the bathroom and decided to stay there.

That moment, the door opened and Frank Castle entered.

Before the thugs could do a thing, Frank roared and fired his assault rifle around, killing them all and turning the bar into a bloody mess. One of the bullets hit Bobby in the chest and he staggered back before taking cover.

Frank realized he was wearing Kevlar under his suit for protection.

He then got up and fired with his own rifle which Frank rolled around to avoid. He then fired off some shots which Bobby ducked to avoid.

Frank shot through the couch but Bobby narrowly avoided.

As he got up, Frank fired again but he rolled away to avoid and managed to get Frank on the abdomen. Due to the vest, Frank managed to avoid any fatal damage.

Before he could fire again, Frank fired, getting him on the shoulder. As he staggered back, Frank rushed him and smacked him with the gun before kicking him away. Bobby blocked a punch and hit Frank in the abdomen. Frank grunted before slamming his foot on Bobby's.

As Bobby staggered back, Frank shot him on the face multiple times with the rifle making him fall down in a pool of his own blood as his face was riddled with bullets and blood and was now unrecognizable.

"So much for Bobby", Frank said as he walked out, "Now for Ma."

As Frank walked out, Detective Soap came out of the bathroom. Looking around at the carnage, he said, "Damn it, Castle! This was my favorite bar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Detective Soap. His favorite bar became Castle's playground.
> 
> The story will soon move towards the Slade/Joe plotline too. Don't worry. I hope you're liking how it's slowly moving towards that though. I promise it won't be that slow.
> 
> And there will be some cameos by characters from both the franchises.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	3. Central Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gnuccis retaliate but they soon realize that it was a fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Frank's apartment, New York, Earth-199999

Frank walked towards his small rundown apartment where he had a few friendly neighbors. While he preferred to be alone, the neighbors were a friendly lot and he didn't mind their company that much. The ones he knew were Joan, Bumpo and Dave. They liked him because he had once driven away Joan's abusive ex-boyfriend from the place when he had tried to harass her and Dave.

Frank soon reached his door and was shocked by the sight in front of him. A photo had been embedded on his door by a knife. Frank looked at the photo and was horrified. It was Joan. A tall man wearing shades had her at gunpoint. As Frank looked closely, he realized the man didn't have an arm and in its place, he had a weapon arm fitted to him.

At the bottom of the photo, there was a message for him-  _"CENTRAL ZOO. 11 PM. OR SHE DIES!"_

Shaking with rage, Frank embedded the photo back onto the door with the knife. Only, the knife was now embedded on the man's head.

* * *

Central Zoo, New York, Earth-199999

"No! Please!" Joan begged as the man, who was called Bushwacker, held her at gunpoint with his weapon arm. He threw her to the ground.

"Who's the girl?" one of his men asked.

"She's bait", he said, "Get ready."

He picked Joan up and shoved her to the front as they all walked deeper into the place.

* * *

 

Frank climbed up the zoo's wall and jumped down. He brandished his shotgun, knowing that he would meet a lot of resistance here.

He saw a man walking out from a side and shot him dead. Another one tried to attack but Frank grabbed him and dragged him to a nearby chip shredder.

Slowly shoving him into it, Frank threatened, "Cooperate, or you won't live to regret it."

"No!" he begged, "Don't you get freakin' psycho."

"Looks like you don't know much about me", Frank said as he shoved him further and there was a cut on his leg.

"Shit! That hurts!" he cried out, "Let me go! I can help you!"

Realizing he won't get any info from this man, Frank shoved him into the chip shredder and he screamed as it shredded him into bits and pieces. Some of his pieces and blood sprayed out of the machine as it stopped working.

"Not much of a criminal, but he makes good mulch", Frank said dryly.

Frank then kicked a door open and grabbed the first thug he saw, taking him hostage. Putting him in the way, he managed to avoid getting hit by the other two's bullets.

He then fired his shotgun and killed one before reloading and killing the other. He reloaded again and pushed his hostage away before shooting him in the back of the head, killing him.

He then went to a small eating area. There were a lot of bottles kept there. He suddenly heard the click of a gun and ducked behind a table to avoid gunshots as five thugs arrived.

He then got an idea. Picking up a bottle, he tossed it into the air. As it flew near the thugs, he hit it with a pellet.

The bottle burst open and the glass hit two of the thugs in their eyes, blinding them while the other three also had the beer fall on their face, which temporarily blinded them.

Using the opportunity, Frank took out his twin pistols and shot them all dead.

Putting them back inside, he walked out of there while taking out the shotgun again.

"Hey! Punisher!"

Frank looked up to see Bushwacker holding Joan hostage.

"Looking for this?" he taunted before moving out of view, "Come get her!"

Frank shot a thug in the knee before dragging him towards the fountain. Picking him up, he slammed him on the fountain, "Where is Bushwacker taking Joan?"

"You're wasting your time asshole!" the thug protested through his bloodied teeth. Frank pinned his head down with his foot and slammed him again, breaking some teeth.

"Fuck you! That hurts!"

Frank repeated what he had just done and one more tooth was gone.

"The rainforest!" the thug confessed, "He's heading there! Please, let me go!"

Frank slammed his head hard on the fountain with his foot and he was dead as his blood splattered into the water, giving it a shade of red.

Frank then opened a door and realized he was in a bathroom. He saw a thug coming out of a stall. Grabbing him, Frank shoved his head into the toilet seat, "Your life's worth nothing to me. What is it worth to you?"

"Let me go and I'll help you!" the thug begged.

Frank realized this thug was in a better position to help him so he dragged him outside into the hallway.

"I'll distract them!" he said, "Go through the ladies restroom."

The thug then went off to do what he had said.

Frank went through the empty restroom and reached the other side of the hallway. Taking out an assault rifle, he killed the first few thugs he saw. The last was about to fire when Frank tossed the rifle to him. The thug dropped his gun and caught it instead. As he looked at it in confusion, Frank stabbed him on the face. He retracted the knife and took the rifle back as he let the man drop dead to the floor.

He then walked out and realized he was in a piranha enclosure. A thug was in front of him, looking at some piranhas in a pool.

Frank grabbed him from behind and started shoving him into the pool, "What's upstairs little man?"

"Get off me, asshole!" the thug protested.

As Frank shoved him closer, he confessed, "It's an ambush. Take me with you and I'll tell them not to shoot you."

"I think you have served your purpose", Frank said acidly as he shoved him into the pool and the piranhas started eating up his face. Soon, there was no skin left on it and he was dead.

"Bon appetite, boys!" Frank said as he ran up the stairs and shot two thugs who were waiting for him.

As he continued to run up the stairs, a thug rushed him. Frank dodged and stabbed him with his knives before hurling him into the pool below where the piranhas did their work.

Frank continued walking and then reached a bridge. He ducked to avoid a gunshot and saw that it was Bushwacker, still holding Joan hostage. Frank tried to fire with his assault rifle but Bushwacker had Joan in the way. Frank lowered his weapon as Bushwacker ran off into the corner and disappeared.

Frank then crossed the bridge as he shot down the two thugs who had replaced Bushwacker. Frank then looked down to see some thugs firing at him. Frank threw a grenade and it exploded, killing them all.

Frank then walked further in and saw an unarmed thug. He saw an altar placed there. An automated recording spoke in the background, "The Aztecs used to perform human sacrifices."

Now that gave the Punisher an idea. Grabbing the thug, he shoved him onto the altar as the recording said, "The victim was placed on the altar-"

Frank stabbed the thug in the heart.

"-And their heart was ripped out-"

The man's blood flowed profusely and exposed some markings on the altar.

"As their blood flowed on the stone-"

The blood flowed down into a container near the altar.

"In this way, the gods and demons that ruled the Aztecs were said to be appeased."

He then heard someone yelling, "No! Please don't!"

Frank walked through a door to see a security guard being threatened by two thugs. Frank shot them both dead.

"Thanks!" the relieved and grateful guard said, "They're setting up a trap near the stone archway."

"Thanks", Frank said as he moved there, "Now get out of here."

As he got closer, Frank threw a grenade. It exploded, killing all the ones who had thought they had laid a trap.

As he walked past them, he saw dead animals lying. They looked like they had been dead for a while. Frank clenched his fist in rage at the site. Killing defenseless animals was low. Even for the Gnuccis. They were going to pay for this too.

He then saw a closed gate with a guard standing on the other side.

"Open the gate", he said.

"No way!" the man protested, "The Gnuccis will kill me just like they killed those poor animals."

"I killed them all. Open it up!" Frank said firmly.

"All right", the guard relented as he did what Frank said, "But I hope you're right."

"Where did Bushwacker go?" Frank asked. On seeing the guard's puzzled look, he said, "The guy with a weapon hand."

"I think I saw him go into the Avian house", the guard said.

"Did he have a woman with him? Short, brown hair", Frank asked.

"Yeah", the guard confirmed, "She was screaming and he dragged her to the Avian house."

"Get out of here!" Frank snarled. The guard complied.

He then walked through a door to see two thugs holding two guards hostage.

Making a plan, Frank managed to get a clear shot at one. He shot that one dead and threw his knife. It hit the man on the hand and he dropped his weapon. Walking towards him, Frank yanked the knife out and started shoving his head into a cage which had an angry rhino inside it, preparing to charge.

"How did Bushwacker set this up? Why haven't there been any alarms?" Frank asked.

As the rhino got closer, he blurted out, "We bribed the guard at the gate! He was supposed to delay you."

"When this is over, I'll shoot him myself", Frank snarled as the rhino ended up impaling him on its horn. The man coughed up blood as he died painfully while the rhino managed to throw him away.

"Good rhino. Nice team up", Frank commented.

"Get out of here", he said to the guards.

"We'll come with you", one of them said, "We need to protect the animals."

"Funny", Frank said, "I'm going to hunt some animals. But you really should get out. And if you see the guard at the gate, give him a bullet for me."

Frank then walked into the aquarium and engaged in a firefight with some thugs, killing four out of five. He then grabbed the fifth one.

"For your own protection", the recorded voice said, "Do not touch the water. Eels inside."

Frank shoved him face first into water where the eels killed him.

He then walked out and heard Joan screaming, "FRANK! UP HERE!"

Frank looked up to see she was in a cage which was being slowly lowered into a pool full of piranha below.

"You can chase me Castle", Bushwacker gave him a choice, "Or you can save the girl."

He then ran off as Frank made his choice. He rushed up, shooting down any thugs who tried to stop him. He grabbed one and hung him upside down, "How do I save her?"

Fearing for his life, he said, "Emergency release valve! In closet behind waterfall!"

Frank threw the man into the pool where the piranhas ate him while he went into the closet and shut off the valve. The water level lowered, revealing a bridge that had been covered with it.

Frank lowered the cage and shot the door open. She wrapped him into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! You saved me!"

"It's okay", Frank comforted her as he then lead her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now next chapter is going to be more brutal. And Slade is about to show up in a while.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	4. Grey's Funeral Home and Gnucci Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank decides to finish what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Grey's Funeral Home, New York, Earth-199999

Frank stood near Bobby's casket. He had snuck into the place to finish what he had started. The whole Gnucci clan was gathering for Bobby's funeral. So this was as good a place as any to hit them. With any luck, he'd get everyone from Ma on down.

As he opened the casket, he heard one of the men outside saying, "That's her car pulling up now. Tell the boys that Ma's here."

"Should we bring in Bobby's casket now?" the other asked.

"Show some respect", the first one said, "Wait till the old lady's seated."

Frank lifted Bobby's body from the casket and muttered, "It's a shame I could only kill you once, Bobby."

He then carried it over to a nearby dustbin and dumped it there, "The rats can have a little funeral of their own."

He then lay inside the casket and shut it. He then lay still, eyes wide open, senses alert to everything around him.

He was like that for a few minutes.

"They're ready", he heard one of the men say, "Bring in the body."

"And listen, assholes", another one said, "Try not to drop it this time."

"Shit, no", a third one said in a scared tone, "Ma'd have our balls for that."

Frank then felt the casket being lifted into the air.

"Shit, this thing is heavy", one of the carriers said, "They shipping coke in Bobby's casket too?"

"Hey, waste not, want not", another said, "Ma's not exactly the sentimental type, ya know?"

"Shut up, assholes!" a third one spoke up, "Show some respect."

As Frank felt the casket being lowered, he heard an old lady speaking in a voice that was a mixture of grief, anger and authority, "I want to see my boy! Open it up!"

Ma!

"No, Ma, you can't", one of the men said in a sympathetic tone, "He's all tore up."

"That bastard!" she roared as her temper flared, "I'll kill him! I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

"Calm down, Ma", another man said, "We're all emotional here."

"I'll show you emotional, you little shit!" she threatened him in a not-so-subtle way, "I'll rip your balls off and feed them to the dogs!"

"Tony, Vinnie, get over here", an important sounding man said.

Frank then heard some hurried footsteps.

"Ma's overcome by grief", he said to the two, "Escort her back to the mansion."

"Punisher! That bastard!" she said in an uncontrollable rage, "I'll kill him! I swear it!"

"Come on, Ma", someone who Frank assumed was either Tony or Vinnie said to her in an attempt to calm her down, "We'll go to the mansion, torture those 2 guys in the basement and then you'll feel better."

And then he heard the two leading her away.

The ceremony begun and the people stood up to pay their respects. That was the moment Frank chose.

He kicked the casket open and standing up to his full height, brandished an assault rifle and before the startled attendees could even process what was going on, he started firing indiscriminately.

All of them fell down as their bodies were riddled by bullets and their blood sprayed everywhere. There was no escape now. They were all together exactly where he had wanted him.

The massacre only lasted for a few seconds. There was even a little screaming. But no one survived. All of them were on the ground, their blood mixed into each other.

That's when the door opened and Eddie Gnucci walked in with two men.

Looking at Frank with hatred, he said, "I'm gonna rip you into pieces, asshole!"

As his men took out their guns, Frank brandished his pistol and shot them both dead. Eddie fired but Frank rolled away and avoided the shots before firing back with his assault rifle.

Eddie's bullet-proof vest absorbed the shots but he was still damaged a little. As he raised his gun again, Frank suddenly threw his knife. It hit Eddie in the shoulder, making him grab it in pain as he dropped his gun.

Frank shot him in the leg and he tripped. Frank then lifted him up by the collar and said coldly, "Give my regards to Bobby."

He then dragged him to the casket and put him inside before closing it and sealing it shut.

His job done, he went off. But there was one more thing left to do.

* * *

Later, Gnucci Estate, New York, Earth-199999

Frank snuck near the place and hid in a corner. This time, he had a whole arsenal with him. Crouching on the ground, he planted a claymore near the place.

As a thug arrived, Frank grabbed him from behind. As the two struggled, the thug ended up dropping his gun and Frank stabbed him in the gut with his knife.

Sneaking around the property, he grabbed another thug and muffled his screams before slicing his throat. He then planted another claymore.

He then looked up to see two thugs walking in his direction. He got up and before they could react, he threw his knives. They hit the thugs in the throats, killing them both. He then planted two more claymores

Sneaking around a little more, Frank called out to a thug, "Hey!"

As the thug turned to him, Frank pointed a ballistic knife at him and pressed the trigger. The blade flew up to the man and hit his throat, killing him. After that, he planted two more claymores.

Frank then ran from there, carrying his assault rifle and launcher as a thug tried to fire at him from a watchtower. Frank dropped the launcher and returned fire, killing the man who fell down from the watchtower.

Two more thugs ran out but Frank shot them down before they could react. As more of them ran after him, Frank fired back and ran off before taking out a detonator and pressing it.

That moment, all the claymores exploded, destroying the Gnucci Estate. Everyone inside was vaporized in the blast, including Ma and Bushwacker.

Some of the thugs pursuing him were also killed in the blast. Frank picked up the launcher and continued running around.

Frank then snuck near the gates and shot down the two thugs who had gone there to prevent him from escaping.

He then saw some thugs rushing him in a car. Before they could even fire, he fired his launcher. The rocket destroyed the car, killing all the thugs.

He then threw it away and picking up his assault rifle, he continued running from some thugs who were running after him.

Taking cover behind a crate, Frank fired at some more thugs, killing them while his vest protected him from any damage.

Getting up, he threw a grenade. It exploded, killing some more thugs. Before the others could recover, he fired his rifle again and some more were killed.

Rolling away, he hid behind a crate and threw two more grenades which took out even more men on exploding.

He then ran out from there and fired more, killing more thugs. One of the thugs threw a grenade at him. Frank jumped away just as it exploded, barely avoiding the blast. But then he felt a sharp pain in his leg and realized that a piece of shrapnel had hit his leg.

The thugs were a little far though and there was a shed nearby. So he limped towards it and went inside, shutting the door.

The thug arrived outside and started firing at the place, riddling it with bullet holes. After stopping the rampage, one of them went to check.

He opened the door and as soon as he entered, he was stabbed by a machete from above. As he died, Frank jumped down. Before the thugs could react, Frank threw two saw blades. One of them was hit on the head and another on the throat. They both died.

As some more thugs neared the place, Frank yanked out his machete from the dead man and picked up an axe. Walking out of the shed, he axed a thug between his legs. As another tried to fire at him from a close range, Frank grabbed his hand and cut it off with the machete. The man screamed in pain and Frank sliced his throat.

Picking up a M60E3, Frank fired it at more thugs who arrived. Finally, all but one were dead. Walking towards him, Frank grabbed him by the collar and roared, "Where do you get your drug money from?"

Almost wetting his pants, the thug replied in a stuttering voice, "We get that from Russian mercenaries on New York City's waterfront."

With a snarl, Frank stabbed him in the throat with a knife and yanked out the knife. The man coughed out some blood and died on the spot.

Frank walked away, finally having destroyed the Gnucci mafia. Now, their suppliers were next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's done. The fight at the Gnucci Residence was taken from Commando (1985). But I increased the number of claymores to make it look a little more realistic. Though it still wasn't. The two guys in their basement were also drug dealers on a smaller scale so no need to feel bad for them.
> 
> Slade will show up in the next chapter.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	5. At the docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets some shocking info from an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Pier 74, Earth-199999

Frank had arrived right on schedule. The Russians had to be running the subway system. Brandishing his assault rifle, Frank walked around the place.

At that moment, he heard a woman shouting, "Let go of me!"

"Take her inside", he then heard someone say, "Find out what she knows."

"I know that voice", Frank muttered, referring to the woman. And he did because he had worked with her quite a few times.

Frank then snuck up behind two thugs. He cleanly sliced the throat of the first and before the other could react, he stabbed him in the throat. Both of them were dead.

As Frank then snuck around between some crates, he heard a man ask, "Boris! What was all that shooting?"

"They took a spy", the thug who was called Boris said, "Some Russian woman."

Frank jumped out of his hiding place and shot them all down with his assault rifle. Only one was left alive. Frank grabbed him and dragged him to the edge.

Shoving him towards the water, Frank said, "This is where you tell me everything you know."

"I know nothing!" the man said. But then Frank shoved him a little more and he blurted out, "Grenades! Under the dumpster! Let me go!"

"Very poor choice of words", Frank said calmly before throwing him into the water.

He then went to the dumpster and picked up the grenades, "Can never have enough grenades."

He then walked further and ended up outside a door.

"Where did they find her?" he heard a thug asking.

Before anyone could reply, Frank kicked the door open and threw his grenade. It exploded, killing them all.

Another one arrived but Frank disarmed him with a shot before he could fire. Frank then smashed his head on the wall and roared, "Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

Frank smashed his head again.

"She's in restaurant!" he blurted out, "At end of pier!"

Frank shot him in the head and continued on his way. He shot down anyone he saw. He then kicked open the door to the restaurant and sure enough, there she was, held at gunpoint by one man while the other two aimed their weapons at him.

Natasha Romanoff! The Black Widow!

As Frank debated his next move, she kicked the man holding her hostage on the knee before grabbing his gun hand and flipping him over her shoulder. Before the other two could react, Frank shot them both dead. Natasha picked up the man's gun and pointing it at him mocked, "Persuade this, comrade."

She then shot him dead.

Turning to Frank, she asked, "What are you doing here, Castle?"

"You're welcome", Castle said.

"I let them capture me", Natasha revealed.

"Why?" he asked.

"A stolen Russian nuke is coming in by freighter tonight", she said, "I'm here on behalf of the Avengers and I'm taking it back. What are you doing here?"

"Just hosing down the docks", Frank said casually.

"I have your back", she assured him as the two moved out of the place.

They immediately came under fire and hid behind a dumpster.

"Push it", Natasha said, "We use it as cover."

Frank pushed the dumpster as Natasha brandished her Glocks and shot down the three thugs.

They then opened a door to see some Japanese men waiting for them. And in International crime, there was only one Japanese organization that could be involved.

"Yakuza", Frank said.

"What are they doing here?" Natasha wondered.

"Let's find out", Frank said as the two rolled away to avoid gunfire.

Frank shot down two Yakuza while Natasha wrapped her feet around one and flipped him to the ground before kicking him out. She then swept another's feet from under him and then flipped on him, knocking him out.

Frank grabbed one's hand as he tried to fire and smacked his face with his gun, putting him down before shooting him on the face.

Natasha wrapped her feet on another thug and hit him with her Widow's Bite on both sides of the head, killing him. She then brandished her Glocks and killed two more men.

Frank disarmed the last man and slammed his face on the wall, "What are the Yakuza doing here?"

"I won't tell!" the thug said defiantly.

"You know what we are capable of?" Natasha asked threateningly while Frank smashed his head again.

"The docks!" he confessed, "We're taking over the docks!"

Frank then executed him with a headshot.

Before the two could walk through another door, Natasha said, "Wait!"

As Frank stopped, she said, "Listen!"

"The shipment has arrived?" they heard someone ask.

"As scheduled", another person said, "And it is as promised."

"I guess the Yakuza haven't heard about the nuke", Frank said.

"Perhaps he was lying to you", Natasha referred to the thug Frank had interrogated.

"Doubtful", Frank said, "How did you hear of it?"

"Informants", she said, "Reliable ones. A nuclear device is being delivered to Pier 74 tonight."

Frank then kicked the door open and shot down the two people before seeing a boat leave the docks. He shot at it a few times and there was a small explosion which destroyed the boat.

"You idiot!" an exasperated Natasha chastised him, "What if the nuke had been on board?"

"There would have been a bigger bang", Frank said causally which made Natasha roll her eyes.

He then ran up some stairs as Natasha said, "You take the stairs. I'll join you soon."

He then walked further and shot down the thugs who attacked him. As he ran downstairs, he killed two more thugs who fired at him and disarmed the third. The thug ran from him in fear bur Frank grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him to the edge.

A shark was swimming closer to them.

"I need info, and you need to live", Frank threatened, "So let's talk."

"Fuck you, Punisher!" the man said.

Frank started shoving him into the water as the shark came closer.

"No, you won't! You won't!" the man said in fear.

"Looks like you don't know me that well", Frank said causally as his grip loosened.

"No wait!" the man said, "At warehouse door, use code 7-7-2-9, won't set off alarm."

Frank then lowered him into the water as the shark leapt up and grabbed him by the legs. He screamed in pain and terror as Frank let him go and backed off as the shark slowly chewed his legs and ate him up while swimming back inside.

"Chum's served", Frank said dryly.

Frank then walked through another door when he heard Natasha yelling, "Castle! Watch out!"

Frank ducked in time to avoid a gunshot as Natasha shot down the attacked with her Glocks.

"About time you got here", she said, "Let's move."

Frank shot another thug down and smacked another's face with the gun before brandishing his knife and stabbing the man in the face, killing him.

Natasha punched a man and elbowed him in a rotatory motion before flip kicking him away. He rushed her but she sidestepped and grabbed him in a chokehold before snapping his neck.

She then brandished her Glocks and shot down two more thugs.

As the two walked towards the warehouse door, Natasha revealed, "I was given a code for this door, but it's not working."

"A chum told me to try 7-7-2-9", Frank said and she punched in that code. That code made the door open.

As they walked through it, Natasha said, "The two of us must split up for a while."

"Got a lead on the nuke?" Frank asked.

"Perhaps", she said.

"Well then", Frank said, "I'll look for more Russians to kill."

"They'll be expecting you now", she pointed out.

"Then they'll be expecting to die", Frank said and the two parted ways. Frank continued walking further.

He ran up some stairs and saw some Russians talking. He threw a flashbang grenade. Before they could run off, the grenade exploded and they were all blinded.

Frank shot down two of them and stabbed another with a knife. Shoving him towards the edge, Frank asked, "Where is the nuke?"

"I know of no nuke", the man protested.

Frank loosened his grip and he blurted out, "All I know of is a tank! Please, let me go!"

"Okay", Frank said and let him go. He dropped into the water.

Frank then continued sneaking around the place. He climbed up using some ladders and saw a crane he could operate. There was another boat, all ready to go.

"Time to make the shipping business unprofitable", Frank said as he operated the crane. He brought it down on the boat multiple times and it hit the explosives, destroying the boat.

"Bon voyage", Frank said as he got out of the machine and climbed back down.

As he walked further, he saw Natasha garroting a thug to death.

Frank shot another thug who was trying to sneak up on her and she swept another's feet from under him before shooting him dead.

Frank grabbed a thug and threw him under a crate that had been held up via support.

"How do I destroy the tank?" Frank asked.

"What tank?" he said.

Frank smashed his face with his foot, breaking his nose.

"Explosives!" he said as he yelled in pain, "That's the only way!"

Frank kicked the support away and the crate fell on his head, splattering it into a bloody smear.

"Now my boots are all sticky", he grumbled as Natasha said, "That warehouse is next. Let's go!"

Frank pulled a lever, making the door move up and the two walked toward another door.

"Ready?" Natasha asked him.

"Ladies first", Frank quipped.

She rolled her eyes as the two moved closer. Suddenly, the door went up and the tank fired a shell.

"Shit!" Natasha cursed as the two jumped away but were hit slightly by the blast which sent them down.

"I'd almost rather see a nuke", Frank grumbled as the two got up.

There was a small crate nearby with launchers in it.

"Well, that's interesting", Frank said and Natasha added, "Very."

The two picked up the launchers and dodged another shell before firing simultaneously.

The blasts managed to damage the tank. They fired again simultaneously and the tank was on fire.

"Now that's done", Frank said.

"There are two Russian freighters arriving tomorrow night", Natasha then revealed the info she had gotten, "One of them has the nuke. I do not know which one."

"One for each of us", Frank said.

"You investigate the Igor Baltivsky", she said, "I will take the Red Guardian."

"Just wondering", Frank said, "If you want to neutralize nukes, why not get some help from your buddy Nuke?"

"About that", she said, "Let's just say he is on an assignment."

* * *

Next night, The Igor Baltivsky

Frank rowed a boat towards the ship. The Russians were trying to do a little nuclear blackmail. New York needed some purging, but not like this. He needed to sink that ship before it reached the harbor. Natasha was onto the Red Guardian.

He had brought enough C4. And thanks to the fog, he hadn't been spotted yet. He threw up a ladder and climbed up the ship.

Two thugs were there unaware of his presence. Frank grabbed one of them from behind and as he struggled, Frank sliced his throat.

He then sneaked up on the other one and grabbing him from behind, stabbed him in the back of the neck with his knife which protruded from the front. Frank then yanked it out and the man fell down, dead.

As another thug arrived, Frank grabbed him and hung him on a hook. The thug screamed in pure agony as he tried to remove the hook but in the process, he ended up shredding the back of his neck and head and was dead.

Frank kicked a door open and threw a flashbang grenade, blinding the thugs there. He then used his assault rifle to shoot them all down. Grabbing the last thug, he shoved him onto a rotating spiked wheel and it ripped him apart.

Kicking the engine room open, he ducked to avoid some gunshots. Getting up, he shot down two thugs before tossing his rifle to the third. The thug caught it and looked at it in confusion. During that time, Frank stabbed him on the face with his knife before yanking it out and taking the rifle back.

He grabbed another man and slammed his head on the gear repeatedly, shattering his skull and coating the gear with blood.

"Just a little more lubricant for the gears", he quipped before planting some C4.

He then ducked to avoid another gunshot and looked up to see the captain. He ran around to avoid some more shots and threw his knife. It hit the captain in the shoulder and he dropped his weapon in pain. Frank then shot him with his rifle multiple times and he was dead. He then took back his knife and ran out of the engine room.

He then ran down to the lower levels of the place. The thugs fired but he dodged and found himself near a crate. A flamethrower was inside. Picking it up, Frank fired at them. The flames burnt the men and they screamed in pure agony as they were reduced to crisps. In the lower levels, Frank planted some more C4. But the nuke was nowhere to be found.

He then came back up and returned to his ladder. He climbed down to his boat and rode it away.

When he was at a safe distance, he pressed a button and the ship went down in a huge explosion. The waves rocked due to its intensity. The ship was gone.

That moment, his phone rang. He accepted the call.

"So I'm guessing you destroyed the ship", Natasha said from the other end.

"Yeah", he said, "And you destroyed yours. But there was no nuke."

"That's funny", she said, "Because I didn't find any nuke either."

"This thing sounds fishy", Frank said.

"I did find out who are behind this operation though", Natasha revealed.

"It's a General Kreigkopf", she said, "The thugs told me when I interrogated them. And they say that there is a mercenary too that works with him. Some Kane Wolfman."

"Kane Wolfman?" Frank asked just to be sure, having known who the name belonged too.

"Yeah", she said, "Why? You know him?"

"No, it's nothing", Frank said before cutting the call.

As he reached the docks, he dialed another number.

"Hello", Matt Murdock said from the other end.

"Red, I need you to contact Oliver and Slade", Frank said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say I got a lead on Joe", Frank said.

"You want me to help?" Matt asked.

"No", Frank said, "I think me and Slade would be enough. Tell Oliver to send Slade to my apartment."

"Okay", Matt said and the call was cut.

* * *

Later, Frank's apartment, New York, Earth-199999

Frank put his weapons on the table and changed into casual clothes for the time being. His vest was inside his cupboard while his trenchcoat was on a hanger. He now wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it as Slade, Frank walked towards the door. Turning the knob, he opened it-

Only to receive a punch to the face which made him stagger back. Regaining his bearings, Frank saw it was a huge, muscular, blonde Russian man of 6 feet and 3 inches. As he tried to punch again, Frank put the door in the way and his fist made a hole in the door.

As he tried to free it, he punched with his other arm but Frank ducked and punched him in the gut. To his horror, the man was barely affected.

Frank punched him on the face and in return, received another fist to the face which sent him on the ground.

As he crawled towards where he had kept his weapons, the man freed is hand and punched him on the back, sending him down again.

The man then grabbed Frank by the back of the collar and lifting him into the air, threw him away. Fortunately, Frank caught a chain and used it to swing back and give the Russian a kick to the face, making him stagger back.

He dropped back down as the Russian marched towards him. Frank suddenly picked up a switchblade and stabbed the man near the shoulder.

To his horror, the Russian gave him a smug smile. Grabbing his hand, the Russian pushed it back which also pushed the bloody knife out of his body.

He then grabbed Frank by the throat and pinned him to the wall. As Frank struggled, the Russian started moving his knife hand towards his shoulder, intending to stab him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him off. Before he could recover, the man kicked the Russian on the face and he staggered back again.

It was Slade, wearing his Deathstroke armor, with his mask on him and his sword strapped on the back. As the Russian struck again, Frank and Slade jumped in different directions to avoid. Frank then grabbed him from behind as Slade kicked him on the chest which made him stagger a little.

As he threw Frank off, Slade brandished his sword and sliced him across the abdomen. Before the Russian could react, Slade drove the blade to the side of his abdomen. He yanked it out but to his shock, the Russian was still standing.

That moment, Frank charged at him from behind and smashed his head into a TV. Before he could react, the two grabbed him and continued smashing his head.

Using their combined strength, they lifted him into the air and carried him over to the window from where they threw him off.

"Dasvidanya", Slade said dryly.

"Thanks for the save", Frank said to Slade.

"No problem", Slade said, "Now, about my son-"

"Yeah", Frank said, "About him. Based on what I heard earlier today, he is in league with a Russian general called General Kreigkopf. And he is going by Kane Wolfman. They plan to smuggle weapons into the city."

"I would have said I can't believe my son would do such a thing", Slade said with a sad sigh, "But unfortunately, he is capable of such things."

"Don't be that hard on yourself", Frank said, "He saw you kill someone, that's not his fault. But how he chose to deal with it, that's his fault. But do you believe he can be brought back?"

"I-I don't know", Slade said sadly as he took off his mask, "But he is family. He is my boy. I can't turn my back on him."

"I know the feeling", Frank said, "So let's get going."

"Where?" Slade asked.

"I heard from an ally of mine that the General is on Grand Nixon Island", Frank said, "So hopefully, we'll find your son there."

"All right", Slade said, "Let's get going."

That moment, Frank looked out of the window and to his horror, the Russian was not there. But there was a blood trail leading away from the area. Slade followed his gaze and was shocked by the sight too.

"That's not good", Frank grumbled.

"Not at all", Slade grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Black Widow cameo.
> 
> I must say, Frank vs the Russian in the 2004 movie was one of the most one-sided brawls in the history of movies. But Slade was here to help out a brother fortunately.
> 
> So Frank and Slade finally team up to do their thing.
> 
> But unfortunately, this story is going to be on a one week hiatus because of exams. So no updates till then. But after that, there will be a nice amount of updates.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	6. Grand Nixon Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Slade make their way to Grand Nixon Island and run into some unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> So finally, this gets continued.

Frank and Slade sat in the Quinjet as Natasha flew them towards Grand Nixon Island.

That place wasn't on any tourist maps. So it was like a waiting room for hell. Kreigkopf had brought the worst of Russia together in one place. Special Forces, mercs, hitmen, sadists and killers, everyone.

And apparently, Joe Wilson was with him too, under the alias of Kane Wolfman.

But none of them were going to save Kreigkopf.

"We are 3000 feet above the Grand Nixon Island now", Natasha said.

"Thank you", Slade said to her.

"Thanks", Frank said too.

"You boys sure you'll be all right?" Natasha asked as she lowered the ramp. Frank and Slade walked there with their parachutes on their backs.

"That question is more suitable for the men facing us", Slade said.

"Right", Frank added.

"Okay", Natasha said, "Good luck."

The two jumped off the plane and opened their parachutes at the right time. Soon, they dropped in the middle of the forested area. Throwing away their parachutes, they started walking.

"Well, it's time to return Kreigkopf the favor", Frank said.

"Very nicely, Frank, very nicely", Slade agreed as the two continued.

"This path should lead to his base", Frank said.

Frank brandished his assault rifle while Slade too kept his gun in hand. The two moved forwards and Slade spotted their barrier, "A gatehouse and a pair of towers."

"I will take out the guards on the towers", Frank whispered as they hid behind some trees.

"That leaves the two on the ground", Slade said with a shrug.

Frank put his assault rifle inside and took out a sniper rifle. Aiming it at the first tower, he got the guard in his sight and shot him dead. Before the others could react, Slade shot down the two on the ground while Frank quickly moved to the other tower and shot the guard dead.

Some more guards arrived from a small room below the tower. They fired but Slade's armor deflected the bullets.

Brandishing his assault rifle, Frank fired, killing two men. Slade brandished his sword and in a rotatory motion, sliced the throats of two men before driving his sword right through the throat of the third one as Frank took cover behind him and shot another man down. Slade yanked his sword out and the man fell down, dead.

The two then nodded at each other and went into the room where they saw a button. Slade pressed it and the door of the gatehouse opened.

"So we're in", Frank said.

"And they're out", Slade added.

The two then walked through the open door to see more guards rushing them with guns. The two nodded at each other and Frank suddenly threw his knife. It hit one of the soldiers in the throat, killing him. Before the others could react, Slade cut off the head of one in a rotatory motion before kicking another away.

Two of them fired at him but once again, his armor deflected the bullets and Frank fired his bullets at them, killing them and splattering their blood.

Another rushed them but Slade gave him an upwards slice, killing him. He then brandished his twin guns and shot two more men who were arriving.

Frank grabbed another man who had arrived and stabbed him in the throat with his other knife before yanking it out and shooting down another person with his assault rifle.

He then yanked his knife out of the man he had killed earlier.

The two then continued on their way before spotting another small building.

Frank used his sniper rifle to see two guards on top while there three men below.

The two nodded at each other and then Frank shot down the two guards on the top. Before the three at the bottom could react, Slade rushed them and with a leap, sliced down the first one before slicing the other two in a rotatory motion. They fell down, dead, as their blood sprayed from their throats.

The two then walked inside and Frank immediately took cover behind Slade as more men fired at them. Slade sliced one of them in a rotatory motion before kicking another away and then in another rotatory motion, struck down a man with his sword. Frank fired from behind him and killed two men before kicking a third away and then shot him dead before he could do a thing.

He then grabbed another who was close and threw him to the ground before shooting him dead while Slade kicked another man away and then before he could react, drove his sword through him and another man behind him, killing them both.

Only one was left and he was now shaking with fear at the sight of the two demons of death who had effortlessly massacred his fellow men.

Slade grabbed him and lifting him into the air, shoved him into a ceiling fan.

"You know anything?" Slade asked.

"N-No!" the man said in a shaky voice full of fear, "I don't know anything."

"Very well", Slade said before shoving him into the ceiling fan. It sliced his head and arms as blood sprayed around.

"Another ceiling fan tragedy", Frank commented, making Slade chuckle a little.

A comm unit there suddenly said, "Multiple intruders assaulting headquarters. All posts report in."

"Multiple?" Slade said in confusion, "That would mean more than two, I think."

"Yes", an equally confused Frank said, "So we're not the only ones here."

The two then kicked a backdoor open and went out back into the forest through it.

There, they made their way to another small building in the front.

They hid on a side as they heard the General's voice through a comm unit, "Get your asses over here right now!"

"Right away, General", a soldier said as he walked out towards his vehicle with some more men.

As they neared it, Slade threw a grenade and it exploded, killing them all.

The two then went inside and the first thing Slade did was drive his sword through the first soldier in their way before shooting him on the side with his gun, killing him. Yanking his sword out, he continued on his way with Frank.

As another arrived, Frank brandished his knives and stabbed the man on both sides of his head, killing him.

Another arrived but in a swift motion, Slade sliced his hand before cutting off his head while Frank put his knives inside and brandished his assault rifle, shooting down another man.

As another cowered in fear, Frank grabbed him and dragged him to a vehicle.

He then opened the door and put his head on the seat before shouting, "Where can I find your General?"

"I won't tell", the man said defiantly.

Frank started smashing his head with the door by closing it multiple times but he didn't tell so Frank slammed it on his face hard, shattering his skull and making him fall dead to the ground as his blood splattered on the ground.

The two went out and placed some C4 near a barricading wall. As they moved away, it exploded, making a hole in the wall.

The two then walked through it and immediately took cover behind trees as men fired at them. Frank shot one down with his assault rifle while Slade smashed the other's head against a tree thrice, killing him.

One man was left who had a machine gun mounted on a stand, effectively shielding him. The two then ran around on the sides, taking cover behind trees before they got a clear shot at his feet. They both shot at his feet, making him fall down.

Frank then grabbed him while Slade fired around at a few more soldiers. Frank slammed the man's head on the rotating barrels, killing him and splattering his blood on the device. He then threw a grenade and it exploded, killing the remaining men around there.

As they made their way towards another barricaded gate, it exploded and out ran four people who took cover on the sides of the place. Three of them were men and one was a woman.

"I think we found the other intruders", Slade said.

"Appears so", Frank said before looking at them more closely, "Look. Old friends."

The two walked closer and one of the people turned to face the two.

"Frank?" he said as he looked between them, "Slade?"

"Good to see you too, Logan", Frank said with a smirk as the other three turned to them.

"Frank Castle, Slade Wilson", Nuke said as it walked to them, "I wasn't told that you too would be here too."

"That's because they aren't supposed to be here", the third man said as walked closer. He was a tall, bald, dark skinned man wearing black clothes with a trenchcoat on top. He also had an eyepatch that matched Slade's.

"What're you doing here, Castle?" Nick Fury asked.

"Sightseeing", Frank said, "What are you lot doing here?"

"The same thing you are", Fury said.

"Which is?" Slade asked.

"Trying to stop a madman", the woman, who was Maria Hill said.

"And you got Logan and Nuke to help you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", Fury said, "You see, when the Avengers told me about the other Earths, I realized it was an opportunity too good to pass up. So I went over to Earth-1 and had that young engineer from S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon, build me two interdimensional extrapolators."

"One for Earth-1", Slade said before looking over at Logan, "And another for Earth-X."

"That's right", Fury said.

"Increasing the number of allies you have", Frank said, "Smart."

"Plus, the war is finally over", Logan said as he walked up to them, "So I am free for now. Which means I can help around more."

"Good to see you again", Slade said to him.

"I needed people with specific skill-sets on this mission", Fury said, "Logan and Nuke fit the bill."

"We need to move", Nuke said.

The team, which now comprised six of the deadliest fighters in the entire Multiverse, walked through the shattered gate and the big fight began.

Castle, Fury and Hill took cover nears some trees as soldiers fired at them.

Slade's armor deflected the bullets as he sliced the legs of one in a rotatory motion before brandishing his guns and shooting two more people dead. Getting up, he sliced another man in a rotatory motion before driving his sword through the throat of another one. He yanked it out and the man fell down, dead.

Logan was hid behind a small tree. A soldier walked close and Logan stabbed him in the foot with his claws. He screamed in pain as Logan then stabbed him in the throat and threw him off. With a roar, he then leapt on two more men, embedding his claws into them as they fell down, dead. Yanking out his claws, he then stabbed two more men at his sides, killing them.

Nuke walked further, assault rifle in one hand and shotgun in the other. It shot down two men with the assault rifle before shooting another with a shotgun, making him fly back by a few feet. It then fired at another man with the shotgun, making him fly back by a few feet too. As another neared him, it head-butted him hard, making him stagger back in pain. It then pointed the shotgun at him and shot him point blank, making him fly back by a few feet as his face was turned into a bloody mess.

Frank fired at a soldier on his foot, making him fall down before shooting him in the head. He then brandished his knife and stabbed another man in the throat, killing him. Yanking out the knife, he fired his rifle at two more soldiers, killing them too. He then grabbed a man and threw him down before smashing his ribs with his foot. The man screamed in pain and Frank shot him in the mouth, killing him.

Fury grabbed a soldier from behind and threw him down before shooting another one down. He then shot the one he had thrown down while Hill shot down another soldier who was aiming at Fury from behind. She then grabbed another soldier and flipped him to the ground before shooting him dead.

They then went to the door. Frank, Slade and Logan stood on the left side while Nuke, Fury and Hill stood on the right. Nuke kicked it open and there they saw Kreigkopf ordering a soldier to fire a nuke. The soldier was working on it via computer. Slade shot the man in the head.

As they entered, the General fled via backdoor and the six ran after him. They saw Kreigkopf unlocking a door to another building.

"Kreigkopf!" Fury yelled, making the man turn to him.

Fury and Hill rushed him. As they passed a pillar, a muscular man leapt at them. He elbowed Fury, knocking him out. Before Hill could react, the man punched her in the face. It was the Russian!

"The others are coming", Kreigkopf said, "I'll arm the nuke and you handle them."

"He's not alone in that", a man said as he arrived. He looked like he was in his late 20s and had a sword strapped to his back.

"All right, Kane", Kreigkopf said as he went inside.

"Joe!" Slade called out to him as he turned to the four.

"Hello, father", Joe said with a smirk, "Long time, no see."

"Why are you doing this?" Slade asked.

"Like I told you before", Joe said, "I am what you are supposed to be."

"I am not that person any longer!" Slade said, "And you don't need to be either. Come with me."

"If you're not that person, then you're not my father", Joe said and Slade regretfully brandished his sword.

"He's mine", Slade said.

Some soldiers arrived and with a roar, Logan stabbed one in the throat before stabbing the other in the mouth. His claws protruded from the back of the man's head.

Nuke picked up a man and punched him so hard that its fist went through the man. It retracted its fist and threw down the dead man before grabbing another one and snapping his neck.

Slade backed to avoid Joe's strike before swinging his sword which Joe avoided by ducking. The two clashed blades and backed off.

The Russian ran up a ledge and picked up a barrel. He threw it down at Frank but he shot it before it could hit him, destroying it. The Russian picked up another barrel and threw it but Frank destroyed it again with a few shots.

Slade grabbed Joe's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. He then tried to bring the hilt of his sword down on him but Joe rolled away to avoid before kicking Slade away.

The Russian picked up another barrel but Frank shot it before he could throw it. It exploded in his hands and he was now covered in flames.

Jumping down in anger, he yelled, "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

"Hey", Nuke said as it walked to him, "Want to be a farmer?"

As the Russian looked at the machine in confusion, Nuke kicked it hard and said, "Here's a couple of acres."

Nuke's superhuman strength sent even a huge man like the Russian flying off and he fell on the ground hard. Before he could get up, Frank shot him in the head many times, finally killing him.

Slade kicked Joe away and he fell on the ground. Looking up, he saw that the Russian was dead. He realized this battle was lost. As Slade walked closer, he threw down a flashbang grenade and disappeared.

"Gone again", Slade said angrily.

"I would have looked for him if we didn't have a bastard to deal with", Logan said.

Nuke kicked the door open and Kreigkopf was inside.

Angrily, he said, "I will-"

Nuke grabbed him and asked, "Will what?"

Frank then grabbed him and dragged him outside before shoving him near a barrel. Before he could do anything, Slade shot the barrel and it exploded, setting Kreigkopf on fire. Kreigkopf ran around, yelling in agony as the flames burnt through his skin. After a minute, he fell down, dead.

They then saw a plane taking off. Slade looed carefully and realized it was Joe piloting it away. That moment, another plane started taking off.

Logan and Nuke picked up Fury and Hill respectively and the four ran towards it. They jumped into it from a side and then went to the pilot's seat. Frank grabbed him and threw him out before Slade piloted the plane out of the island.

"I can't believe they let me live", the soldier who had been kicked out muttered to himself.

Next moment, the nuke exploded, destroying the entire island as Slade piloted the plane away. While Frank and Slade were killing Kreigkopf, Nuke had set the nuke to explode.

"So", Frank asked Logan and Nuke, "What're you two going to do now?"

"Well, I don't have much to do", Logan said, "I might as well help out you two find Slade's son."

"He got away again", Slade said.

"Don't worry", Frank said, "We'll find him."

"Count me it", Nuke said.

And in that moment, the party of two became a party of four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this part is done. Logan and Nuke have joined the party now. And Joe is definitely around, up to no good.
> 
> Hope you liked seeing Fury and Hill here.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	7. Dran Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke go to Dran Industries to get some answers. Later, they get some info on their enemy and a potential ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Frank had later found out that both the Gnuccis and the Russians were part of the criminal empire of corrupt businessman Damon Dran. He had connected the bloodstains with help from Fury and Hill and figured out that Dran was behind all of this.

So along with Slade, Logan and Nuke, he had decided to pay Dran a visit.

The four walked into the lobby where they were met by one man.

"This building is closed", he said roughly, "You all need to leave! Or there will be consequences!"

Logan brandished his claws and stabbed him in the throat, killing him.

They then kicked a door open and were met with the thugs under Dran's employment.

"They never learn, do they?" Slade commented.

"Not at all", Frank said.

"No pity from me", Logan said.

"Because they are our enemies", Nuke said.

As they fired, Logan roared and leapt at them. He stabbed two of them with his claws and retracting them, he stabbed another one in the gut, killing him.

Frank fired at two of them, killing them as their blood splattered. He then brandished a hammer and in a rotatory motion, hit a man on the top of the throat, shattering his wind pipe and lower jaw as he fell down, dead.

Slade sliced the throats of two of them in a rotatory motion before stabbing a third one deeply. He then disemboweled the man brutally.

Nuke grabbed one by the face and threw him away so hard that when his head hit the wall, he died. It picked up another man and brought him down on its knee, shattering his spine. It then grabbed a third man and slammed his head on a table so hard that the table was shattered and his skull was too.

The four then went down a basement. As more thugs accosted them, Frank tossed his knives to one of them. He caught them reflexively and looked at them in confusion. Frank grabbed his hands and rammed the knives into his eyes, killing him.

Slade grabbed one and slammed his head on a wall three times before his dead body slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

Logan roared and used his claws to cut a gun of a thug into two clean halves. Before he could react, Logan stabbed him in the mouth, with his claws protruding from the back of the man's head. He then retracted them as the man fell down, dead.

Nuke lifted a man up by his throat and brutally crushed it, killing him before throwing his dead body down the stairs.

Some automated turrets fired at them and they rolled down to avoid before taking cover. As another thug stood there, Frank grabbed him and punched him hard, "How do I disable the turrets?"

"Up your ass", the thug said defiantly.

Slade stabbed him in the foot and he cried out in pain, "Dran will kill me!"

"What do you think we're going to do?" Logan threatened as he brandished his middle claw in front of the man.

"The code is 2-1-7", the man finally said in pain, "Now you'll spare me, right?"

"Wrong", Nuke said before shooting him point blank with a shotgun, sending him flying back by many feet as his face became a bloodied mess.

Slade walked over to the machine and punched in the code, making the turrets stop.

They then went through another door and were shocked to see two people waiting for them there.

One of them, who wore a black suit with a mask to cover the top of his face laughed and said, "Never thought the four of you would make it here. Looking for someone?"

His entire suit was black, including the mask with white gloves and shoes. He had a target drawn on the top of his mask.

The other man wore black robes with metal gauntlets on his hands and had a blue dragon drawn on the back of his robes.

Looking at the man with the target on his head, Slade's eyes widened in recognition as he asked, "Is that-"

"Yeah", Frank said, "It's dear old Poindexter. He got Cognium transplanted into him and became an assassin for hire codenamed Bullseye. Looks like Dran hired him."

"I have never felt so good my entire life", Poindexter aka Bullseye said with a smirk, "I am now what I was always meant to be. The metal running through me has made me stronger."

"Save me the annoying bad guy speech", Slade muttered.

"And who the hell are you?" Logan asked the other man, "A third rate samurai who forgot his sword at home?"

"My name is Itto Yamura", the man said as he looked at the four of them sternly, "I am called the Blue Talon. I crave for combat."

"You are at the right place then", Logan said with a smirk.

"Bullseye, where is Damon Dran?" Nuke asked.

"The big guy can't see you all now", Bullseye said as all of them started circling each other, "But we have time for you in our schedule."

"Get the fuck out of our way", Logan growled.

"Or what?" Bullseye asked, "You'll all scowl me to death? I never miss. Too bad any of you can't say the same."

"Your weird fashion choice makes you hard to miss", Slade commented.

"Yeah", Frank agreed, "Hard to miss a guy with a target on his forehead."

"My skill has been unmatched so far", Blue Talon said, "I wish to test my strength in battle."

"All right", Slade said as he drew his sword while Logan's claws slowly popped out of his knuckles, "Let's get this party started."

And then the fight began.

Bullseye leapt into the air as he threw four knives, two from each hand. Frank barely avoided one as he ducked while Slade deflected it with his sword. Logan too deflected it with his claws while a knife got embedded on Nuke's head but it was unaffected as it ripped the knife out.

Blue Talon tried to punch Logan who backed to avoid before avoiding a slice from Slade. He then ducked to avoid being hit by Logan's claws before punching him, making him stagger back.

He blocked Slade's word with his gauntlets and backed to avoid another slice before kicking him away. He then flipped and hit Logan with his feet. Before Logan could recover, he jumped in the air and in a rotatory motion, kicked him away.

Frank hid behind a pillar to avoid another knife Bullseye threw before Nuke fired at him. He flipped away to avoid any gunshots.

As he threw another knife, Nuke caught it while Frank fired at him from behind Nuke. He flipped away again to avoid being hit.

Blue Talon leaned backwards to avoid being stabbed by Logan but during that moment, Slade grabbed him and threw him to a pillar. As he got up, Logan kneed him hard on the face, making him stagger back.

Bullseye flipped and threw another knife but Nuke caught it again. He tried to flip away but Nuke and Frank were close now and Nuke grabbed him and threw him away. He hit a pillar so hard that it cracked but the Cognium protected Bullseye from any damage.

As he got up, Frank grabbed him and punched him on the face twice before hitting him with the rifle, making him stagger back. He tried to kick but Bullseye flipped and kicked him on the face, making him stagger back. He then tried to throw a knife at Frank from a small distance but just before he could, Frank grabbed his hand and kicked him hard in the abdomen, making him stagger back.

Blue Talon flipped back to avoid Slade and Logan and then opened the elevator behind him. Him and Bullseye ran into it and the latter threw four knives again before closing the elevator doors as it went up. Once again, Frank hid behind a pillar while Slade deflected it with his sword. Logan and Nuke got hit but the former healed while the latter was unaffected.

Frank then pushed the button and soon, the elevator came back down. The four went into it and it reached the upper floor.

As the door opened, the thugs were there to fight them. Frank threw his knives and they embedded themselves into the throats of two thugs, killing them. Slade then chopped off the leg of one soldier in a rotatory motion before stabbing another one in the throat. He then cut off the head of the one whose leg he had chopped.

Logan embedded his claws into another and threw him on a thug before head-butting one really hard and then stabbing him in the throat. Nuke shot down one with its shotgun before lifting up another by the throat and then shooting him dead.

As another thug arrived, Frank grabbed him and started shoving his head into a blaster, "Call your boss and tell him we're all dead."

"No, I won't", the man said as he struggled.

As Frank shoved him closer, he yelled out, "Let me go and I will!"

"He's lying", Logan said as he could tell when someone lied, "He has no way of contacting them."

"Fair enough", Frank said and shoved the man into the blaster. He yelled in agony as his entire body was set on fire and he died on the spot.

The four went through another door. As more thugs arrived, Frank, Slade and Nuke shot them down with their guns while Logan sliced their throats with his claws.

Slade then grabbed a remaining thug and holding a nail gun to his face asked, "What the hell are Bullseye and Blue Talon doing here?"

"I-I don't know", the man said.

"Liar", Logan said casually.

"Lying will get you nowhere", Nuke said.

"So just tell us", Frank said.

"Bullseye was hired for extra protection", the man said, "He also has some kind of special armor. Blue Talon works for my boss and is his right hand. I don't know anything else."

"I don't need to know anything else", Slade said and shot both of his eyes with the nail gun, piercing them and killing him.

That moment, Logan pushed Frank away and was hit on the side of his head by a knife. Frank, Slade and Nuke turned to see Bullseye and Blue Talon. Logan roared as he ripped the knife out and shattered it with his claws.

"About time you lot got here", Bullseye said with a smirk.

Blue Talon charged at them and leaping at Logan, kicked him on the face before kicking him between the legs. As Logan staggered away, Slade swung at him but he blocked with his gauntlets to avoid another strike before leaping away to avoid another. Fortunately, Nuke was behind him. It grabbed him and threw him away. He fell on the ground hard and groaned. Slade tried to bring his sword down on him but at the last moment, he rolled away.

Frank fired at Bullseye who flipped to avoid all the gunshots and threw a knife which Frank avoided again by hiding behind a pillar. As Bullseye started leaping towards him again, Frank threw a grenade. Just before Bullseye could complete his flip, the grenade exploded, sending him flying back by a few feet as he groaned in pain. A few pieces of shrapnel had entered his leg. As he struggled to get up, Frank smacked his face with the rifle, making him stagger back. Before he could react, Frank kicked him away and then grabbing him, slammed him to a wall before throwing him down.

Logan roared as he tried to stab Blue Talon but he leapt away to avoid and the claws went into a pillar instead. Logan ripped them out and tried to stab again but he flipped away to avoid. Picking up a chain, he threw it at Logan who put his claws in the way.

The chain wrapped around those claws. Using his superhuman strength, Logan pulled the man towards him via chain and then pushed him off. The man flipped to avoid falling and barely avoided being hit by Logan's claws but Logan hit him hard with his other arm and he flew back by many feet before hitting a wall and falling down.

Slade grabbed him and punched him thrice on the face before throwing him off. He hit another pillar and fell down before Slade tried to stab him. He barely avoided but the sword managed to get his foot and he screamed in pain. Slade retracted his sword as Yamura rolled away.

Frank was about to shoot at Bullseye but he kicked him away with his other leg before getting up. He grabbed Frank and punched him hard on the face, making him stagger back. He then threw a knife but Frank barely managed to deflect it with his rifle. Before Bullseye could do anything else, Frank kicked him away. Before he could recover, Nuke picked him up and threw him towards a wall. He hit it so hard that it cracked.

Bullseye angrily threw down a smoke grenade and Blue Talon did the same. When the smoke cleared, they were both gone.

"They're wounded", Slade said, "They won't be able to get far."

"Let's go after them", Frank said.

"I can smell the blood", Logan said.

"No time to waste", Nuke said and the four ran through a door before running up some stairs.

"In there", Logan said.

As soon as Nuke kicked the door open, a knife from Bullseye hit it on the head but it was unaffected. Logan rushed him as he threw more knives. Logan deflected them with his claws but as soon as he got closer, Bullseye brandished a gun and shot him on the head. But he was horrified beyond measure when all it did was make Logan stagger back. The bullet then fell out of his head and the wound healed.

Blue Talon tried to punch him but Logan avoided and as he tried to smack him, Logan stabbed his hand with his claws, making him scream in pain.

Bullseye fired at Frank and Slade who hid behind pillars to avoid and returned fire. Bullseye was wounded on his leg so after two flips, he weakened and two of the bullets hit him on the feet, making him fall down.

Logan threw Blue Talon away and said, "Be careful what you wish for."

Blue Talon tried to get up but Nuke grabbed him and threw him towards the window where he fell down.

Bullseye tried to crawl away but Frank and Slade picked him up and threw him down the window. He screamed in terror as he fell down and crashed on a car.

As Blue Talon backed up against the wall next to the window in pain, Logan walked up to him.

Looking at him with fear, he asked, "What kind of monster ae you?"

With a snarl, Logan said, "The Wolverine."

He then stabbed him in the shoulder with his claws and he yelled in pain as Logan dragged him to the window, "You're Japanese, right? Sayonara."

And then he threw him off as he screamed in terror. He crashed on the ground next to the car and was out too.

The four then looked at another door and Slade kicked it open. The four then saw a medium sized old man standing there. He had long hair which he had tied up in a ponytail and he wore a purple robe.

"So Bullseye and Blue Talon failed me", he said as he looked at the four.

"Tossed them out the window", Frank said.

"And you're planning the same fate for me?" Damon Dran asked.

"No", Logan said, "You'll be gutted, bub."

"You think I'm behind these attempts on your life?" Damon asked Frank.

"So you're not?" Slade asked.

"No", Damon said.

"He's not lying", Logan told everyone.

"So you're not", Frank said, "Well that's a relief."

"But someone is still playing an intricate game", Nuke said.

"You all have been duped", Damon said, "Someone is using you all to weaken me. He, or she, pointed you at my Gnucci and Russian organizations and you all have obediently taken them out."

"Are you mad because you have to post more 'Help Wanted' ads?" Nuke asked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and they all staggered back.

"I must deal with this attack", Dran said as he ran off, "We have a common enemy. It is in all our interests to find him and eliminate him."

He opened a door and ran off as the four exchanged looks.

"What do you think, Slade?" Frank asked him.

"It can be Joe", Slade said with a sad sigh, "Or maybe not."

"Let's find out", Logan said.

"It can be anyone", Nuke said, "Damon Dran has a lot of enemies."

As the four ran through the door, they immediately ducked to avoid gunfire. As they took cover, they saw Japanese men firing at them.

"Yakuza?" Frank muttered, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Knowing its Yakuza, nothing good", Slade said.

"We'll find out later", Logan said.

"Yes", Nuke said, "Right now, it is time to leave."

Slade jumped out and in a rotatory motion, sliced two men's throats before Logan leapt over him and with a roar, stabbed two men in their chests, killing them. In a rotatory motion, Frank stabbed a thug in the chest before grabbing his hand and using his gun to fire at another thug, killing him. Nuke simply picked up two of them and slammed them into each other so hard that their skulls broke and they died.

The four ran down the stairs, only to find out that the door was sealed shut. As more Yakuza thugs arrived, Frank and Slade fired at them, killing them. Logan sliced one's throats and stabbed another's eyes, killing them both. Nuke used all of its strength to kick open the door.

"We have to go", it said and the four of them ran out of the place.

* * *

Later that night, Josie's Bar

Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke entered the place as Frank said, "They told us they'd meet us here."

"There they are", Slade said as he pointed at the people they had arrived to meet.

They sat on a couch in front of Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios. Both of them wore shades and baseball caps.

"Hello, Red. Elektra", Frank said as he sat down.

"Good to see you all again", Matt said.

"Good to see you both too", Slade said.

"Nice disguise", Logan said as he looked at the baseball caps and shades, "But why're you wearing them?"

"Because I don't think I'm supposed to be seen talking to the Punisher", Matt said before turning to Frank, "No offense."

"None taken", Frank said.

"Good point", Nuke said to Matt.

"Trust me", Elektra said, "Everyone here disguises themselves like this."

Slade noticed the rings on their fingers and said, "Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you", both of them said simultaneously.

"It was a small ceremony with a few guests, including some from your Earth and some from Earth-38", Matt said.

"Yeah", Elektra said, "After last time, I think big weddings are a bad idea."

"Can't blame you", Slade said, "I would have come if I had not been busy."

"No problem", Matt said.

"Can we now focus on why we're here?" Frank asked.

"Yes, totally", Elektra said.

"So, what did you both find out about this conspiracy?" Slade asked.

"Well, Dran was telling you all the truth", Matt said.

"He's not behind any of this", Elektra said.

"Then who is?" Logan asked.

"His name is Viggo Tarasov", Matt revealed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Frank asked.

"He was the head of the Tarasov crime family and an enterprising businessman", Elektra said.

"Was?" Slade asked.

"I have never heard of the Tarasov crime family", Frank said.

"That's because they were mostly wiped out before you became the Punisher", Matt said.

"They were a Russian crime syndicate in New York City", Elektra said.

"But the syndicate is not around any longer", Matt said.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Viggo had a hitman who helped him establish the Tarasov syndicate", Matt said, "He was a dangerous man. I heard that he once killed three people in a bar with a pencil."

"A fucking pencil!" Elektra emphasized and all of them realized he was a dangerous man.

"But then that assassin retired and reformed, for some time." Matt said.

"Some time?" Slade asked.

"His wife had left a dog and a Ford Mustang Mach 1 to him after her death", Elektra said, "But one day, Viggo's son, who did not know about the assassin, stole the car and killed his dog."

"Well, I guess the little shit got more than he bargained for", Logan said.

"Yes", Matt said, "The hitman then hunted down Viggo's son and killed anyone in his way before killing his son. He fought Viggo too and presumably killed him."

"But Viggo survived", Nuke realized.

"Yes", Elektra said, "And soon after, a global contract was put on the hitman's head. But he escaped even that."

"How do you both know so much about him?" Slade asked.

"We had help from Natasha and Clint", Matt said, "Like us, Natasha had invited him to the Avengers too and SHIELD before that as he is one of the deadliest men in the world and is reformed now. But he refused."

"You make him sound like he is the Boogeyman", Frank commented.

"No", Matt said, "He is the one they send to kill the Boogeyman. They call him Baba Yaga."

"What's his name?" Frank asked.

"John", Matt said after a deep breath, "John Wick."

After a deep breath, Slade said, "Oh."

"John Wick", Frank muttered.

"You kill criminals", Matt said, "So Viggo wants you dead as you're an obstacle in his path. And he wants revenge from John Wick too for killing his son and nearly killing him. But John Wick has killed everyone sent after him so far."

"The Yakuza gang that attacked you is called the Eternal Sun", Elektra revealed, "The leader is called Takagi. But Viggo has become the lieutenant somehow and he's leading strikes on the other gangs' territories."

"And I heard someone new joined them recently", Matt said before turning to Slade, "Slade, it's Joe."

"Oh no", Slade sighed.

"Don't worry, Slade, we'll find him", Frank said.

"When we find him", Slade said, "We will put him in prison. He is too far gone to be let out now."

"I know", Matt said.

"I'm sorry", Elektra said.

"So Viggo and Joe work for Takagi", Logan said, "And Viggo wants us and this John Wick dead."

"That pretty much covers it", Matt said.

"We need to kill them first", Nuke said.

"You will", Matt said, "We will try to dig more information. Find out where they'll strike next."

"And maybe contact John Wick too", Elektra said.

"Do it", Frank said as the four got up.

"Thank you", Slade said and the four then walked away as Matt and Elektra decided to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! John Wick is part of this Multiverse now. I have been thinking for a long while to involve some non-Marvel and non-DC properties in this Multiverse. Ever since "The revenge of Fisk and the Throwing Star Killer" actually.
> 
> But not very huge universes like Tolkien's Middle Earth, Star Wars, Transformers, etc. Only some popular modern action movies from here and there. But right now, only John Wick is gonna be around and he'll show up later.
> 
> Hope you liked seeing Dex as Bullseye finally in this. If only Daredevil had not been cancelled, we would have gotten the Bullseye we wanted. And you might remember Itto Yamura aka Blue Talon from my story- "The Devil and The Hood."
> 
> I replaced Wilson Fisk from the game with Damon Dran here as we all know what happened to Fisk in the MCU.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	8. Docks revisited and Meat Packing Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke drive their enemies away from their territories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> I saw the Super Bowl teasers for Avengers: Endgame and Captain Marvel today. The hype has just increased infinitely- "Higher! Further! Faster!"

Pier 74

Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke returned to the Pier 74 docks with the intention of shutting it down. Permanently this time.

As some Yakuza thugs arrived, Frank shot them down while Slade sliced their throats with his sword. Logan stabbed two of them to death with his claws while Nuke simply crushed the throats of two of them.

Frank smacked one's face with his rifle, making him stagger back as his nose broke. He then shot him dead. Slade stabbed another one right in the forehead, killing him. Logan stabbed another one in the gut and threw him off. Nuke grabbed one and threw him away. He hit a wall hard and died as it broke his neck.

The four then continued walking around the place, slaughtering any thug they saw.

But more of them kept coming from all sides and surrounded them. Before the four could fight them off, some vibrational waves hit the soldiers, sending them flying off into the water.

It was a medium sized woman with long flowing hair who wore a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. As more of them tried to attack her, she broke the ground underneath them, making them fall into the water.

Another one pointed his gun at her but suddenly, it disappeared from his hand.

"A speedster", Slade muttered.

The four turned to see a Spanish woman who also wore the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. She had cybernetic arms. There was a smirk on her face as she threw the gun away and then hit another soldier with her superspeed so hard that he was sent flying off.

Another one was shot down. It was a dark-skinned man. He had a shotgun in his hand with an axe embedded in front of it.

"Is that a Shotgun-Axe?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", the man said before slicing another thug with it.

More S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived and started firing at the thugs, sending them retreating back. Frank and Nuke fired at them too, killing some of them. Slade swiftly cut off the heads of three of them in a rotatory motion before kicking another into the water while Logan stabbed the eyes of one soldier and kicked another away into the water.

"So you're all S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", the dark skinned man said, "I am Mack."

"Daisy Johnson", the woman with the vibrational powers said."

"Elena", the Spanish woman said in her heavy Spanish accent.

"We're here to retake the pier", Mack said, "And looks like you lot are trying to shut it down too."

"We are", Nuke said.

"Well, help will be appreciated", Frank said.

"You're the Punisher?" Daisy asked Frank.

"Yeah", Frank said.

"I have a heard a lot about you", she said, "You clean up the streets."

"Well, I think this place has been cleaned up enough", Frank said.

"You can go", Mack told them, "We can hold this place until the police arrive."

"Fair enough", Slade said.

"Do you all have a team name?" Daisy asked.

"What?" Frank said.

"Team name", Mack said, "I think it helps."

"No we don't", Slade said simply.

"We don't need one", Logan said.

"I think every team should have a name", Daisy said, "Why don't you call yourselves- "The Demons of Death?""

Frank, Slade and Logan had thoughtful expressions before the latter said, "I like it."

"It sounds good", Nuke said.

"Well, see you later", Frank said and the newly named "Demons of Death" went off.

"So where do we go now?" Slade asked.

"Time to shut down their meat packing plant", Frank said.

* * *

Later that night, Meat Packing Plant

Frank kicked the door open and as the thugs turned to them, Slade leapt at them. He slashed one of them down before kicking another away and then stabbing him through the chest. Yanking out the blade, he turned around and cut off the head of another soldier before tripping another and then stabbing him in the throat.

Frank stabbed one in the face before shooting down another with his assault rifle. He then tossed it to a thug who reflexively caught it. Frank then stabbed him in the face, killing him brutally before tripping a thug and shooting him dead.

Nuke picked one up and threw him at another. The impact killed them both. It then picked up another thug and shot him point blank, killing him. It kicked one hard in the ribs, shattering them. It then grabbed another thug and snapped his neck before throwing another one down and slamming his foot on his chest, shattering his chest.

Logan stabbed two of them to death with his claws before kicking another away and then stabbing him in the throat. He then grabbed one and slammed him to the wall before stabbing him in the throat, killing him. Turning around, he slice the gun of a soldier into two clean halves with his claws before stabbing him on the face, killing him.

Slade then sliced a thug's throat in a rotatory motion while Logan rolled next to him and drove his claws into a thug's guts before Frank did a rotatory motion next to him and stabbed a thug in the face and then Nuke did a rotatory motion and smacked a thug hard on the throat with its rifle, killing him.

"I'll set the charges", Frank then said as he started planting some C4 around. Slade drove his sword through the throat of another thug before grabbing one and slicing his throat. Logan stabbed one with his claws and they protruded from the man's head. Nuke also helped Frank plant some C4 on the ground while Slade and Logan continued slaughtering the thugs.

"It's done", Frank said after a few minutes.

"We have to go", Nuke said.

"All right", Slade said as the four started running.

"Come on", Logan said.

The four soon ran out and Frank said, "Time to shut down, boys."

He then pressed a button which caused all the C4 inside to explode, destroying the plant.

The four stopped and turned to look at their handiwork.

"It does look like the work of demons", Slade commented.

"Yup", Frank agreed, "Though we should go right now."

"Come on", Logan said, "Our work here is done."

"We need to find out what our enemies are planning next", Nuke said.

The four then went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others but I hoped you liked seeing Daisy, Elena and Mack. This takes place between Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Seasons 5 and 6 so they are here while Coulson and May are not.
> 
> John Wick will show up later. Don't worry.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	9. Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke try to stop the Eternal Sun from stealing old blueprints from Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Josie's Bar, New York

Once again- Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke sat together with Matt and Elektra.

"Your attacks on the Eternal Sun operations are causing major shakeups in the organization", Matt said, "Takagi has lost a lot of prestige."

"Good", Frank said.

"And bad too", Elektra said, "Takagi's losing control. And Viggo Tarasov is taking over. And I heard him and Joe are becoming good friends."

"Oh no", Slade muttered.

"You found out anything interesting?" Logan asked.

Elektra started saying, "Viggo wants you all and John Wick dead-"

"Lot of that going around these days", Frank said.

"Can't blame 'em", Logan said.

"But Viggo is stacking the deck", Matt said, "He's planning to hit Stark Industries tomorrow."

As the four listened, Matt continued, "He wants some old Iron Man technology, armor or a weapon or blueprints or something. And he's willing to make a huge hit on Stark Industries to get it."

"This is big", Elektra pointed out.

"With Tony Stark now deceased, the job would be a lot easier", Nuke said.

"Well, let's make it difficult", Slade said.

"Yeah", Frank said as the four got up, "Thanks for the info."

"We'll do something about it", Logan said.

And then the Demons of Death walked out of the bar.

* * *

Next day, Stark Industries

Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke walked into the building. In spite of the public building, the four had their weapons on them because Nuke had warned Pepper Potts about what was going to happen.

"Continuing our tour", a female tour guide said as she guided some people around the building, "To your left is part of the Stark Industries' R&D Department. Our technicians are building the world of tomorrow, today."

The technicians worked hard on whatever project they were working on.

There was a huge statue of Iron Man in the corner of the place.

Below, it said-  _"In memory of Anthony Stark. The Iron Man."_

"That is a memorial of this company's former owner- Tony Stark who was also the armored superhero known as Iron Man", the tour guide said as she led the people there, "He was a member of the Avengers and along with Steve Rogers, the former Captain America, he laid down his life to defend the world from an extraterrestrial attack."

Suddenly, the alarms started blaring.

The people then started running around in terror.

"Do not worry", the tour guide said calmly even though Logan could smell her fear, "Security is on its way."

Suddenly, an armed Yakuza thug entered the R&D department on the left.

The scientist tried to say, "Hey! You aren't supposed to be here-"

BANG!

He fell down dead as the thug moved further. Another scientist pounded on the impenetrable glass to be let out but the thug shot him dead too.

Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke saw a door that lead to the place but needed a card to be opened. Nuke used all its strength to break it down.

The thug tried to fire but Frank kicked him away and as he fell down, he grabbed him and lifted him up. Three more Yakuza thugs arrived but Slade and Nuke shot down one each while Logan jumped and embedded his claws into the last one, killing him.

Frank put the thug under a pointed electronic machine and looking at his radio said, "Nice radio. How do we listen?"

"I won't tell you anything!" the thug said defiantly.

As the pointed machine got closer, he said in fear, "The code is 7-0-7-0."

"Okay", Frank said as the machine started piercing the man and electrocuted him to death. His dead body was then covered in flames.

Frank punched in the code and could finally listen on the radio. Slade, Logan and Nuke picked up the radios of the other three dead thugs and punched in the code so that they could listen too.

As the four went through a door, they found themselves in a hallway.

They heard someone saying on the radio, "Help me pack this up."

They realized the person was actually deeper in the hallway. As they walked further, they saw a person trying to put something in his bag.

Frank grabbed him from behind and sliced his throat. Another unarmed thug was there. He raised his hands in fear and said, "I-I never did anything!"

"Lying?" Logan asked with a smirk, "Bad idea."

Slade brandished his sword and stabbed the man through the throat. He coughed blood as he fell down, dead.

The four continued on their way and reached the main area. Some guards were lying there, dead or unconscious.

"This building needs better guards", Slade said.

They walked through another door and a man tried to fire at them. Logan sensed another man from the previous room trying to sneak up on them. In a swift motion, he turned around and grabbed that man before putting him in the way.

The thug in the front shot that man instead while Frank shot him on the face, killing him.

They heard someone saying on the radio, "We have to sweep more of this area to get something."

They saw a thug standing outside the window. The four snuck up on him. Nuke lifted him into the air and crushed his neck before throwing him down. The four looked down to see a helicopter. That was how the thugs had entered the place. Two thugs tried to fire at them from below but Frank and Slade shot them dead.

The four then saw a ladder and used it to climb down to that area below. As a thug tried to fire, Logan leapt at him with a roar and stabbed him in the forehead, killing him brutally as his claws skewered the man's brain.

Frank smacked a thug on the face with his rifle, breaking his nose before shooting him dead. Slade threw down a thug and sliced another with his sword before chopping off the head of the one he had thrown down.

Logan stabbed a thug in the gut before disemboweling him. Nuke punched a thug hard, making his head turn at an unnatural angle, killing him.

The four backed off as the helicopter flew towards them. Three thugs fired at them but Frank, Slade and Nuke shot them dead while Logan stabbed another thug who was near them and threw him at the helicopter. The pilot swerved to avoid.

The four then climbed down to a lower floor via ladder and heard on the radio, "We are fighting the security. We need help."

The four walked through the area and saw a thug in front of a computer screen, trying to hack it. Frank grabbed him and holding him at gunpoint said, "You come with us."

The four then went into an electrical area with the thug as their hostage. That was where the battle with the security guards was taking place.

One of the thugs who had some knowledge on electricity was trying to shut down the power of the building.

"Let's shut him down", Slade muttered before grabbing him from behind and slamming him into the electric box. His entire body convulsed and he died.

The four then continued walking. Some of the thugs spotted them and tried to fire but Frank had the thug in the way.

He shot down two thugs while Nuke picked up one and slammed him to the ground hard, killing him. Logan kicked one away and stabbed him in the throat before turning around and slicing another one's throat. Slade sliced the throats of two simultaneously while slicing the leg of a third who fell down in pain. He then stabbed that thug in the throat, killing him.

Frank then pushed away the thug he had held hostage and shot him dead too. Another thug rushed them but a man in a suit leapt at the thug and started punching him repeatedly. The thug fought back and the two exchanged blows.

The man in the suit kneed the thug between his legs and as he yelled in pain, the man punched him thrice before slamming his head on the wall, finally knocking him down.

"I got one!" he said before looking at the four Demons of Death.

"Nuke!" he said to Nuke before turning to Castle, "Punisher?!"

"Happy Hogan", Nuke said, "We are here to help you."

"Good", Happy said, "You lot don't have badges but we still need some help."

"You got it", Logan said, "The bastards need to be taught a lesson."

"Come on", Slade said.

The five rushed to help the other security who were engaged in an intense firefight with the thugs.

Frank took out his twin revolvers and then fired them around. They got some thugs who were hit in their throats or heads and fell down dead as their blood splattered. He then took out his twin knives and sliced down a thug before stabbing another in the gut and disemboweling him.

Slade sliced one with his sword before stabbing another and moved further with the man sticking on his sword. He then took out his gun and fired, killing two men before throwing the man off and then cut off the head of another thug.

Logan stabbed one through the mouth before slicing down another and then drove his claws into a third before yanking them out while the man died. He picked up another and threw him between some rotating gears. Trying to rotate again, the gears crushed the head of the man to a pulp and got covered with his blood as his headless body fell down while they continued rotating.

Nuke fired its shotgun, killing a man before hitting another on the face, making him fall down before shooting him dead. He picked up another and threw him off. He hit the wall hard and died.

Happy and the other guards too got some thugs.

The Demons of Death then walked through another door and saw as the people in the helicopter fired around, breaking some glass here and there.

"We need serious firepower to take that down", Frank said.

"And we are not serious firepower?" Slade asked jokingly, making the two and Logan chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure we will find something around here, bub", Logan said.

The thugs inside tried to fire but Frank and Slade shot two of them dead. Another one fired a small missile at them which they all jumped away to avoid.

Logan roared and leapt high, claws thrust forward. He managed to drive his claws into the man as he flew forwards and both of them fell down the helicopter from the other side. The dying man crashed on the ground and broke his back. Logan ripped out his claws and roared.

Nuke saw a crate of missile launchers and said, "This will do the trick."

It picked the launcher up and fired at the helicopter. The helicopter swerved to avoid but the missile still got its tail, sending the thing crashing down. It fired another missile and the helicopter was blown apart in a small explosion.

As the wreckage burnt, the Demons of Death heard on the radio, "We got it. Let's go."

"Oh shit!" Logan cursed angrily.

"Looks like they got something", Frank said.

"And they are gone", Slade realized.

"We will stop them later", Nuke said.

The four then went off as Happy and some guards arrived.

"What are our losses?" Pepper Potts asked as she walked out to meet the guards.

"We are still sweeping the building, Ma'am", Happy said, "Looks like 15 guards, 5 scientists and 2 tourists."

"Oh God!" Pepper sighed in anger, frustration and some grief as she held her head in her hand before recomposing herself and asking, "What were they after?"

"Some old blueprints are missing from design", one of the guards said, "And some pieces of an old Iron Tech armor are missing."

"Where are the Punisher, Nuke and their two friends?" she asked, "I saw them on the cameras too."

"I think they are gone", Happy said, "They tried to help us the best they could without badges."

"You and your badges", Pepper sighed, "Contact the police. I need a drink."

"Sure", Happy said as everyone got to work in cleaning up the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the bad guys managed to steal whatever they were after. Poor Pepper.
> 
> But the Demons of Death are not done yet. The story will be over in a couple of chapters now.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	10. The Takagi Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke infiltrate the Takagi building with a plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> Now in this chapter, we finally reach the flashforward from the start of this story.
> 
> Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for a suggestion which I have used in the start of this chapter.

Frank's base, New York

Frank and Slade tied the thug they had just captured to an electric chair which Natasha and Clint had given him to help in his job.

"So tell us, where is Viggo?" Frank asked him.

"Who the hell is Viggo?" the thug asked, though they were not fooled.

Slade stepped on the pedal and the man screamed as the electric shock passed through him while his body convulsed violently.

"Do you mind?" Frank asked Slade and he removed his foot.

"You don't have to do things to me to make me talk", the thug said, "I will tell you everything you need to know. You won't be able to stop him. He is incarcerated at Ryker's Island and has a plan to escape."

"What about Takagi?" Slade asked.

"Oh! He has too many guards", the thug said, "You won't be able to get to him."

Slade stepped on the pedal and the man screamed again as the electric shock passed through him and he convulsed violently.

Frank knew Slade was frustrated over Joe and said, "Don't kick yourself. I was also fooled by someone who I thought of as my best friend."

"It's not the same", Slade said before stepping on the pedal again but nothing happened this time.

He tried to step again numerous times but nothing happened and Frank said, "Looks like this thing has a glitch."

"Then it needs fixing", Slade said as he knelt down and started looking at the wires.

"Wait! Please don't!" the man said.

"Are any Yakuza still loyal to Takagi?" Frank asked.

"Yes", the thug said.

"Have they done anything about Tarasov?" Slade asked as he looked at the wires.

"They can't", the thug said, making both of them look at him, "The Eternal Sun got an old Iron Man suit for him. And he will be way beyond any of them. Though they will protect Takagi till their last breath."

"Will you give us a minute?" Frank asked the thug and the two walked out of the room.

"What do you think we should do?" Frank asked Slade.

"We have to take down Takagi and get to Ryker's Island to stop Tarasov", Slade said.

"What do you think we should do about him?" Frank asked, referring to the thug.

Inside the room, the machine had suddenly started working by itself and was shocking the man who screamed but they didn't hear him because of sound proof glass in the middle.

"It's your call", Slade said, "You are the one who operates on this world."

"On one hand, I want to just kill him", Frank said, "On the other hand, I might make him an informant. He can supply me info on black market dealings and if he steps out of line, I will put him down. Basically, I am giving him a job. It's kind of like that Suicide Squad on your Earth you told me about. Except no bombs in his head."

"So what will you do?" Slade asked.

"Just give me a minute", Frank said as he started thinking.

"Is something cooking?" Logan asked as he arrived.

The two looked at each other, puzzled.

They then turned around and saw that the chair had malfunctioned and had burnt the thug to death. The room was on fire.

"The chair is burning", Nuke said.

"Looks like the glitch is fixed", Slade said dryly.

"Damn!" Frank said, "I left my jacket in there."

* * *

Takagi Building, New York

Frank, Slade, Logan and Nuke had then finally decided to attack the Takagi Building. Viggo was at Ryker's Island but like the thug had said, the Eternal Sun was planning to bust him out.

As the four entered the bar area, the bartender, who was slowly reaching for a gun under the table tried to say, "You all shouldn't be he-"

Frank shot him in the throat, killing him. As other thugs arrived, Slade cut off the hand of one before stabbing him in the throat, killing him. Logan kicked one on the knee, making him fall down before stabbing him in the mouth. Nuke picked up one and snapped his neck.

Another arrived but Frank grabbed him and dragged him to the shutter. He was then about to slam his face with the shutter, "You can either be helpful or you can be dead."

"Stop!" he said, "Yasuke is in the bathroom. I can distract him."

Frank then dragged him away and made him run towards the bathroom at gunpoint. The thug went inside and said to Yasuke, "Hey, Yasuke. Who would win in a fight, Captain America or Captain Japan?"

At that moment, Slade leapt at them, bringing his sword down on the thug before stabbing Yasuke in the heart in a rotatory motion, killing him.

They then heard someone talking, "We apologize, Takagi-San. The plan has failed."

Nuke kicked that door open and Frank started firing around, killing the thugs. Slade rushed Takagi but some thugs stepped in the way. Slade cut off the hand of one of them in a rotatory motion before stabbing him and another one behind him through the throat before retracting his blade while Logan jumped and stabbed two thugs in the chests, killing them.

During this time, Takagi had taken the elevator and fled the scene.

Frank picked up a bottle and smashed a thug's head, making him fall down in pain before he shot him dead. Nuke threw one down hard and stomped on his chest, killing him. It then shot down two more.

Frank saw a bottle and did the same thing he had done in Central Zoo. Picking it up, he threw it into the air at three thugs before firing at it. The bottle burst into pieces, blinding the three men as the glass and liquid hit their eyes. Using the opportunity, Frank shot down two of them while Slade chopped off the head of the third.

Another man fired at Slade but his armor deflected the gunshots. He grabbed the man by the throat and threw him down before shooting him dead.

Frank walked towards the elevator but on trying to operate it, saw that it needed a retinal scan. One of the thugs who wore a white suit fired at Logan who healed but before he could kill the man, Frank said, "Wait! We need a retinal scan!"

Logan grabbed the man and the Demons of Death dragged him to the elevator where his retinal scan activated it. He was a high ranking thug, signified by his suit which was why his scan worked.

Nuke then shot him point blank on the face, killing him as his face turned into a bloody mess.

The four went into the elevator and it went up. The doors opened. They heard loud music coming from a room and Frank kicked it open. It was a disco area.

The song was "Innocence" by heavy metal band "Disturbed."

"They have good taste in music", Frank commented, "Almost makes me not want to kill them."

"And?" Slade asked.

"I said almost", Frank said.

"We'll slaughter first, enjoy the music after", Logan said.

"Come on", Nuke said.

Frank grabbed a thug from behind and choked him to death with his gun while the song played in the background-

_Who is innocent?_

_No one is innocent?_

_Who is innocent?_

_Who is innocent?_

_No one is innocent?_

_Who is innocent?_

"The song really suits what we do", Logan muttered.

As three men tried to fire at them, Frank and Nuke fired back and managed to kill them instead.

_Who is innocent?_

_Is it relevant in the world today?_

_I shake my head in disbelief_

_The killer walks again_

_Freed by evil men_

_And their dark charade_

_This can't be happening_

Logan elbowed a man in a rotatory motion before stabbing him in the face, killing him. Slade gave a brutal uppercut to a man, making him stagger back, holding his jaw, before slicing his throat. Logan stabbed a man in the chin and the claws protruded from his head.

_Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside_

_You owe the world an apology_

A thug attacked Frank but he grabbed and twisted his hand before stabbing him there, making him yell in pain. Frank then stabbed his chin with another knife and it protruded from his head.

_You've been taught all your life_

_That truth is easy to hide_

_You face your judgment another day_

_And suffer eternally_

The Demons of Death then made their way to a kitchen.

As some thugs tried to fire, Nuke picked up a frying pan and smashed two of them in the head hard, killing them.

Slade chopped off one's head while Logan stabbed another with his claws. Frank grabbed a thug and shoved his head into some boiling water, killing him brutally as blisters formed on his face and he screamed before finally dying.

The four then went into another room which had a large table and many chairs surrounding.

"This is probably where he holds his meetings", Logan said.

"Right", Frank said before the four crossed that room and ended up in another room which had two statues, wearing samurai outfits.

The four crossed that room and reached the last one. As they walked inside, they saw a Japanese man wearing robes standing there along with two female samurais.

"Greetings", the man, who was none other than Takagi, said as he walked towards them, "I have much to tell you all before I depart."

"Don't plan a long trip", Frank said.

"You have reached the heart of my empire", Takagi said, "But it is mine no longer. The man known as Viggo Tarasov has taken it away from me. Tarasov has used us all. He has used the four of you to weaken Damon Dran's criminal empire. Me, he has used the power I foolishly granted him to advance within my organization, winning over my employees to his purposes. And this Kane Wolfman has helped him even more and both of them have formed their own faction which is larger and stronger than mine."

"What are their purposes?" Slade asked.

"To control all crime within New York City", Takagi revealed, "And to kill the four of you and John Wick, at all costs."

"Good luck with that", Logan said with a smirk.

"I am machine", Nuke said, "They cannot kill me."

"Tarasov is imprisoned at Ryker's Island", Frank said.

"So tell us where Kane is right now?" Slade asked.

"On his way to Ryker's Island Prison", Takagi revealed, "He has plans to free Tarasov."

With a sad sigh, Takagi said, "Tarasov and Wolfman have won. The Eternal Sun is theirs", he gestured to the two female samurais, "I have a few loyal employees left", he then pointed at them, "But it is your help I seek."

As the four looked at him, he said, "I have lost. I know this. The Eternal Sun is decimated. My grip is weak on what is left. Viggo Tarasov and Kane Wolfman control the Eternal Sun now. Now when we are done here, the remaining Yakuza will attack you. Unless you do the deed."

Slade saw a samurai sword and picked it up respectfully. Walking towards Takagi, he stabbed him in the abdomen before yanking the sword out and chopping off his head.

He then put the sword back where he had picked it up from.

The two female samurais got down on their knees and committed Seppuku.

One unarmed thug was watching the scene from a corner, cowering in fear. Frank grabbed him and punched him multiple times on the face, breaking his nose and some teeth, "How do we get out of here?"

"Secret passage in Takagi's office", the man said in pain as he cried, "But office is locked."

Frank punched him a few times on the throat and ribs hard, killing him.

Some thugs in suits arrived, holding flamethrowers. As one fired, Logan jumped in the way. He got injured but healed. With a roar, he drove his claws into the throat of one of them.

Frank stabbed one in the chest with a knife before uppercutting him with the other one, killing him brutally.

Slade cut off one's head while Nuke picked one up and snapped his neck.

Frank then picked up the flamethrower of one of them, deciding to use it.

As another arrived, Nuke threw him at a shelf, breaking it and killing him. Some keys fell down from the broken shelf.

"They must be the keys to Takagi's office", Frank said and Slade picked them up.

Suddenly, Logan heard some sirens down below.

"The cops are here", he said.

Seeing Frank's troubled expression, Slade asked, "Isn't that-"

"Part of the plan? Yes, it is", Frank said, "But they are before schedule. We need to get to the office and out of this place."

"You sure this will work?" Logan asked.

"I am pretty sure", Frank said.

"The plan is smart", Nuke said, "And Soap is a good cop."

As the four walked out of the room, they saw the door to his office but some thugs were guarding it. Before they could do a thing, Frank fired with his flamethrower. The thugs were set on fire and ran around, screaming, before falling down, dead.

The four ran towards the door and Slade unlocked it.

As some thugs attacked, Slade sliced down three of them simultaneously in a rotatory motion while Logan sliced two of them in a rotatory motion. Nuke picked up two and crushed their throats.

"I got an appointment with the cops", Frank said.

"You go", Slade said, "We will catch up later."

"Don't worry, bub", Logan said, "We will bring backup."

"Go", Nuke said as it shot a thug point blank.

Frank nodded at them and ran into the elevator which went down.

He then took out the empty cartridge and threw it down before looking at the door in front of him. Some Yakuza were coming. He hid.

The 7 Yakuza members walked through the door, pistols raised as they looked around for their enemies.

One of them felt his foot step on something hard and looked down to see the empty cartridge Frank had dropped.

As soon as he looked back up, he was shot on the face by a MAC-10 and fell back by many feet, dead.

It was Frank. The others backed off as he pointed it at them. Suddenly, he threw it. The one in the front ended up dropping his gun and caught his gun instead, looking at it in confusion.

That mistake was fatal for the entire group. Frank punched him hard on the face, making him fall down as he brandished a knife and sliced another's throat with it.

He then brandished twin pistols and shot two of them down simultaneously. He then shot down another one before shooting the one he had punched.

The remaining one had taken cover during the fight. He started running away in fear but Frank shot him in the back of the head, killing him.

He then walked into the elevator and reached the bottom floor. As he walked out of the elevator, he saw flashes of red and heard blaring sirens. The police were there.

As he walked towards the glass door, he saw many of them outside. They had surrounded the place. There were helicopters too.

As Frank walked out, he emptied the cartridges of the two pistols.

"Put your hands in the air!" one of the cops commanded as they all pointed at him, "Hands in the air!"

Frank raised his hands, surrendering to them.

"Let me through!" Detective Martin Soap said as he came forth, "I am in the Punisher Task Force."

He took out his cuffs and walked towards Frank, who had still not dropped his pistols.

"Come on, please!" Soap whispered, "You are embarrassing me here."

Frank lowered his hands and dropped the pistols, letting Soap cuff him.

"Remember our plan!" Frank said roughly, "Ryker's Island."

"Yeah, I remember", Soap said as he led Frank away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now one more chapter left before the end. We will see a lot of familiar faces there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case there is any confusion, Soap is an ally of Frank and is in on his plan.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.


	11. Ryker's Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight breaks out on Ryker's Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> So we reach the last chapter of this story. I thank everyone who has stuck with this up till now.
> 
> In this climatic chapter, we will also see some familiar faces.
> 
> Warning- Some sexual content

Ryker's Island

Frank had then been interrogated at Ryker's Island for six hours by Detectives Molly and Soap. Soap was Frank's accomplice but he still needed to help Molly so that everything would look fine.

In the middle of the interrogation, Matt had shown up as Frank's lawyer to help him out but he was unaware of the plan then and so Frank had fired him.

"Six hours of this and we're right back where we started", Molly said finally.

With a chuckle, Soap pointed at Frank and said, "You're one uncooperative S.O.B., Castle."

"You're welcome", Frank said dryly.

"So this is how it ends, Castle?" Molly asked, "Your enemies all dead and you stuck here in a prison cell for the rest of your life?"

"Not quite", Frank corrected her, "Viggo Tarasov is still alive."

"But he's in prison too", she said, "In fact, he's being held right here in Ryker's."

"Yes, he is", Frank said and she widened her eyes.

"You can't be planning", she tried to say, "How?"

"The Eternal Sun's not gonna leave him here", Frank pointed out, "When they strike, I strike."

"You're crazy. This is a maximum security prison", she said in a barely calm voice.

"So secure that Fisk once controlled it", Frank said dryly, making her clench her fists.

Suddenly, they heard something. They looked out of the barred window to see a helicopter flying by. While Soap and Molly looked at it, Frank freed himself from his cuffs.

Sneaking up behind Molly, Frank pressed her mouth with a handkerchief which had Chloroform on it. Soon, she lost consciousness and fell down.

"I don't know how you knew this was gonna happen", Soap said as he turned to Frank.

"Stay quiet, and stay here with Molly", Frank said, "All hell is gonna break loose. They're gonna free all the inmates and escape in the confusion."

"What about you?" Soap asked.

"I'm gonna kill all the inmates and escape in the confusion", Frank said, "Along with my friends."

"What friends?" Soap asked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. It came from the front gate.

"The ones at the gate", Frank said dryly before he started walking away.

Turning to Soap, he said, "You've done the right thing, Soap, all along."

He then walked away, leaving Soap behind with an unconscious Molly.

As he walked outside, he saw an inmate holding a cop at gunpoint.

Frank picked up the cop's fallen baton and smacked the inmate from behind, killing him.

"Thanks, Castle", the cop said gratefully, "I owe you one."

"How about a decent weapon?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", the cop said before leading Castle to the armory, "Help yourself."

Castle took a shotgun and said, "Thanks."

He then walked out and up some stairs. An inmate pointed at him but Frank fired first, killing him. He then picked up the inmate's assault rifle and fired around at a few inmates, killing them as their blood splattered.

One of them rushed him but he smacked him on the face, breaking his nose before shooting him dead. Another rushed him but he turned him around and choked him out with the rifle.

As another arrived, Frank grabbed him and held him hostage before going towards some cells where the inmates were trying to beat up some cops.

Hiding behind his hostage, Frank fired at the inmates, killing them all and splattering their blood before kicking his hostage away and shooting him dead.

Some more arrived from behind Frank. Suddenly, Slade leapt between them and sliced down three of them before Logan leapt with a roar and stabbed two of them with his claws. Nuke arrived and shot down two with its shotgun.

"About time!" Frank said.

"Brought some backup", Slade said.

Suddenly, one of the inmates was hit by a Billy Club in the head and fell down. The club went into the hand of Daredevil.

"So you were brought in on the plan, Red?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", Matt said, "Slade told me."

"You are rehired", Frank said.

Matt flipped and kicked another inmate on the chin, making him stagger back before hitting him with the club in a rotatory motion, knocking him out.

"I hate this place", he said as he remembered his last time there.

Another was hit by a knife and died. It was Elektra. She cut off the head of another inmate before kicking one away and then throwing a knife at his heart, killing him.

"We actually brought even more backup", she said.

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Just watch, Bub", Logan said.

One of the inmates was hit by an arrow and was down. Oliver Queen arrived, dressed in his Green Arrow suit.

He smacked another inmate with his bow, knocking him out.

"Good to see you, Oliver", Frank said.

"Good to see you too, Frank", Oliver said.

And then two thugs were hit by sonic waves and died as they were thrown against the wall. It was Laurel Lance of Earth-2, wearing her Earth-1 doppelganger's suit. She had become the Black Canary after Dinah's death.

She flipped another thug to the ground and kicked him out.

"This is fun", she quipped.

"Any more surprises?" Frank asked.

"There is one", Nuke said.

A tall man with long hair and a beard with a black custom suit and a tie walked inside. Before any inmate could react, he shot one of them down in a single bullet. Another inmate tried to attack but he grabbed his hand and shot a third inmate on the sternum, immobilizing him. He then shot the one he had restrained on the head before killing that third one with a headshot.

Frank looked at him and asked, "You are?"

"John Wick", he said.

"Oh!" Frank said before saying, "I am-"

"Frank Castle, the Punisher", Wick said as he raised his hand, "I know."

Frank gripped his hand and the two shook hands hard before dropping them down.

Wick said the one word that mattered to him, "Viggo?"

"He's here", Frank said, "But he's getting away."

"We need to stop him and Joe", Slade said.

"Come on", Oliver said.

"I thought I had killed him but he survived", Wick said angrily, "I will make sure he is dead this time."

"Let's go", Matt said and they all ran through a door.

As they went out, they saw some more inmates out of their cells, beating up guards. Frank shot down two of them, splattering their blood.

Slade drove his sword through one before shooting another one down. Logan roared and stabbed a man in the throat before stabbing another in the mouth.

Nuke picked one up and snapped his neck before pushing another back.

Pointing the shotgun at him, it said, "Hasta la vista, baby."

It then shot him dead.

Matt flip kicked an inmate out before smacking another's legs with his club, making him fall down and then knocked him out.

Elektra kicked one away before cutting off one's head in a rotatory motion before stabbing the one she had kicked.

Oliver smacked an inmate out in a rotatory motion before shooting another down.

Laurel screamed, killing one inmate before sweeping another's feet from under him and kicking him out.

John Wick killed an inmate with a headshot before jumping away to avoid a shot. He then shot that thug on the sternum, immobilizing him and as he fell down, Wick killed him with a headshot.

The nine ran up the stairs and out of the place into the hallway.

"Ugh", Matt groaned as he remembered his fight there, "I hate this place."

"Then let's get out, Devil", Laurel said.

As the nine ran, more inmates arrived. Frank smacked one with his rifle, breaking his nose before throwing him down and shooting him dead.

Slade grabbed one and slammed his head on the wall, killing him.

Logan elbowed an inmate away before driving his claws through him.

Nuke simply picked one up by the face and threw him off, killing him as his head hit the wall.

Matt swept an inmate's feet from under him and flipped on him, knocking him out.

Elektra chopped off one's gun before cutting off his head.

Oliver fired an arrow and it exploded, sending an inmate flying back, knocking him out.

Laurel screamed and killed an inmate with it.

John shot an inmate on the head, killing him. He then reloaded his gun.

Frank picked up another inmate's gun and dual wielded the assault rifles, killing more inmates as their blood splattered.

Slade leapt into the air and sliced one down before slicing down two more simultaneously.

Logan roared and leapt into the air before stabbing two dead. He then kicked another away and stabbed him in the throat too.

Matt flipped to avoid some gunshots before kicking the inmate's gun out of his hands and then flip kicked him out before smacking another out with his club.

Elektra cut off the heads of two of them simultaneously.

Oliver shot an arrow and it divided into two, getting two inmates.

Laurel slammed an inmate against a wall, knocking him out before kicking another away, making him fall down. She then knocked him out with another kick.

John smacked an inmate's hand with his gun, making him drop it. Before he could shoot, the inmate struggled. John kneed him and flipped him to the ground before killing another inmate with a headshot. He then killed the inmate he had thrown down too. He then leapt on an inmate, grabbing onto him before shooting another one in the sternum. Flipping the one he had grabbed to the ground, he shot the inmate he had immobilized before shooting the one he had flipped.

They then ran up the stairs, meeting some Eternal Sun on the way. Frank shot down two simultaneously before smacking one down and then shooting him and another thug simultaneously.

Slade kicked one away before driving the sword through him and another behind him. Yanking it out, he chopped off the head of another one.

Logan sliced the throats of two of them in a rotatory motion before stabbing one in the mouth and another in the throat, killing them both.

Nuke shot down two with its shotgun before lifting two of them up and crushing their throats.

Matt flipped a thug to the ground and punched him out before knocking another out in a rotatory motion. He then turned around and flip kicked another thug out.

Elektra chopped off the heads of three of them simultaneously before disemboweling a fourth.

Oliver flipped a thug to the ground and punched him out before firing an arrow which multiplied into three and got three thugs.

Laurel got three of them with her scream before blocking another's attack and then kicking him on the knee, making him fall down before flip kicking him out.

John Wick grabbed a thug and shot him twice in the chest before turning around and killing one with a headshot. Turning the other way, he shot a thug on the sternum and then on the head, killing him.

They then opened the door to the roof and walked out to see a dead cop drop down.

They looked up to see Viggo Tarasov flying around in a prototype Iron Man armor. It wasn't that powerful, but still gave him an advantage.

"VIGGO!" John Wick yelled in a rage.

"John Wick", Tarasov said angrily, "You killed my son and almost killed me over a fucking car and a dog. You will die for that."

"I already told you what the dog and my car meant to me", Wick said, "Now you will die for everything you have done."

"Hello father", Joe Wilson said as he walked into view, "It's time to end this."

Brandishing his sword, Slade said in a calm voice, "I am giving you one last chance, Joe. Surrender peacefully, or I will make you."

"Make me", Joe said as he brandished his sword.

He charged Slade who blocked and pushed him back.

Viggo fired down two blue beams and they all jumped out of the way to avoid.

"Oh shit!" Logan said angrily, "The dude has got some serious firepower."

"We need to take it away", Oliver said.

Joe leapt at them but Slade leapt back before kicking him away.

Viggo fired down a beam and Slade jumped away to avoid but it still hit the area near his feet, sending him flying back.

He tried to fire another at him but Logan leapt in the way and was sent flying back.

"It is time to end this", Frank said and fired at Viggo who swerved to avoid.

Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry and he swerved to avoid that too.

As some thugs arrived, Laurel unleashed the sonic scream on them and they were killed. As more arrived, Logan leapt at them and killed two with his claws while Nuke shot two down.

Slade ducked to avoid a slice from Joe before flipping him to the ground. Joe kicked him on the abdomen, making him stagger back before rolling away and getting back up.

Wick leapt behind Tarasov and shot on his pack behind him, damaging him a little as he staggered away in the air. John then stopped to reload and rolled away to avoid a blue blast.

Matt threw his club at a thug, knocking him out before catching it on return and knocking another thug out in a rotatory motion.

Elektra stabbed a thug in the throat and decapitated him before disemboweling another one.

Oliver fired an arrow and it multiplied into three, killing three thugs. He then smacked two thugs out in a rotatory motion with his bow.

Frank shot at Tarasov's pack from behind, making him stagger away as it was set on fire. As he turned to Castle, Oliver shot on his pack from behind with an explosive arrow. It exploded, making Tarasov crash on the roof.

As everyone walked near him, he got back up and fired his blue beams, making them all roll away to avoid.

Slade elbowed Joe away before kicking him in the abdomen, making him kneel down. He tried to hit him with the hilt of his sword but he rolled away.

Wick rolled behind Tarasov and shot him twice before rolling away to avoid his beams.

Laurel screamed at him, sending him flying off by a few feet though his suit protected him from fatal damage but it cracked badly under the pressure.

As he rushed them, Oliver planted an explosive arrow in his way. As he neared it, it exploded, flipping him to the ground and cracking the suit even more.

He got up, only to receive a barrage from Frank and Nuke which damaged his suit more. He fired his blue beams and they rolled away to avoid.

Slade backed to avoid a slice from Joe before kicking him on the knee, making him fall down. Before he could do anything else, Slade smacked him with the hilt of his sword, sending him down.

"GO AHEAD!" he yelled, "DO IT!"

"NO!" Slade said, "I am not who you think I am."

He then kicked Joe out and gave a sigh.

He then looked to see how everyone was faring against Tarasov.

"Frank!" he yelled, attracting his attention.

He tossed Frank a grenade after pulling the pin. Frank grabbed it and threw it at the approaching Tarasov. It exploded on his face, stunning him and knocking him out while the suit was shattered.

The chopper that had to extract him was still there.

As some cops arrived, the nine loaded Viggo and Joe into it and flew off.

"Come back down here!" a cop yelled, "All of you!"

In the chopper, Viggo Tarasov started regaining consciousness.

"I told you I will make sure you remain dead this time, Viggo", John Wick snarled before throwing him out of the chopper.

He fell down, screaming in terror before crashing on a police van. His bones were shattered and his blood splattered on the van as he finally died.

"He is released into your custody", John muttered dryly to the cops before Slade flew them off.

* * *

Next day, Frank's base

Frank, Slade, Logan, Nuke, Matt, Elektra, Oliver, Laurel and John Wick stood together along with Joe Wilson who had been restrained and his mouth bound by a metal muzzle, just like Loki when the Avengers had defeated him in the Battle of New York years ago.

"Thank you, Frank", Slade said to him, "For helping me find him."

"No worries", Frank said, "We lot. We look out for each other."

"I know", Slade said and the two shook hands firmly.

"This was fun", Logan said, "Cutting up some bastards."

"Yeah", Frank said and they shook hands too.

"Viggo is dead, thanks to your help", John Wick said, "I thank you for your help, all of you. If you need me for something, call."

Wick then pulled out a round medallion and opened it before pulling out a knife, piercing his own thumb, staining the inside of the medallion with his blood, before he handed it to Frank, "I owe you."

"Sure thing", Frank said as he took it and shook hands firmly with John Wick. The two looked into each other's eyes and a mutual respect started developing between them.

"You can call us too", Frank said.

Oliver and Laurel then shook hands with Frank and shared hugs with Matt and Elektra.

"It was nice of you to call us too", Oliver said.

"Anything to stay in touch", Matt said with a smirk.

"Yeah", Elektra said.

"Goodbye", Laurel said.

"It is time to go", Nuke said.

Oliver then used his interdimensional extrapolator to open a portal to Earth-1 and they all waved goodbye to each other.

Oliver, Laurel, Slade, Logan and a restrained Joe went into the portal and it closed while Nuke said, "If you need help, Frank, I'll be back."

"All right", Frank said as Nuke walked off.

Frank Castle and John Wick then shared a nod and the latter walked off.

That moment, a black BMW 735i pulled over in front of Frank's base.

The window came down, revealing a bald man wearing a formal suit complete with a tie.

"So you brought what I asked for?" Frank asked.

"Yeah", the man said as he got out and opened the trunk before taking out some big cases and putting them on the ground. Some very deadly guns and weapons were inside them for Frank.

"That's all I need", Frank said and gave him the required money, "You didn't sneak a peek did you?"

"No", the man said, "I have 3 rules- Don't change the deal, No names, and Never open the package."

"Well, that's good", Frank said, "If I need anything else, I will call you up, Transporter."

"All right", the Transporter said as he sat in his car and then drove off.

* * *

Lian Yu, Earth-1, 2 days later

Joe Wilson was locked up in a glass cell just like Adrian Chase. Slade stood in front of the glass.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Joe asked angrily, "After everything I've done! Are you this weak and pathetic now?"

"I am not a killer anymore", Slade said, "With thugs and sadists, I have no choice. Before that, the Mirakuru had turned me into a monster. One day, I hope you see reason. In spite of everything you have done, you're still my son. And I will never give up on you."

"We will see about that", Joe said with a glare as Slade walked off.

* * *

Dran Industries, New York City, Earth-199999, a week later

Damon Dran looked with clenched fists as Bullseye and Yamura lay with tubes attached to them after the surgeries that had been performed on them. They would live. Dran needed them for more jobs.

Clenching his fists, he declared, "This is the final insult. An assault on my home must be avenged. If I let this stand, my enemies will see it as a fatal weakness. The Punisher and his allies must die at my hands. My current employees have failed but they're still useful. But other measures need to be taken."

He then walked off into his room to think of a plan.

* * *

New York City, Earth-199999, a month later

It was night time. A young blonde man was in a car with a beautiful, red-haired woman. She was driving him somewhere.

"What you got down there, little man?" she asked seductively.

"My heat seeker", he said with a smile.

"Oh, that it is", she said with a seductive smile before proceeding to grab it.

"Aaa!" he said with a smile as she laughed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, baby", she said.

"I like surprises", he said with a smile, not noticing the woman's ominous gaze.

Soon, she led him to a place and grabbing his hand, started leading him inside. He looked around. It looked like some kind of slaughterhouse.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" he asked her, trying to sound excited.

The few men there gave the young man strange looks.

"What the hell is all that?" he asked with a laugh. They heard music from a room.

A man stood in front of the door.

"Party is in here", he said to the woman.

She said something to him in a different language.

"What did you just say?" her blonde date asked her in confusion.

In response, she gave him a passionate, seductive kiss while the man opened the door and the two went inside.

It was a nightclub. "Confusion" by "New Order" was playing at full volume. Everyone was dancing madly to the classical hit tune.

Some of the women were barely wearing any clothes and dancing seductively. The young man wondered what kind of strange nightclub this was.

His red-haired date took off her shirt, revealing a black bra. She handed it to him and started dancing with a blonde woman who was wearing a white coat which she had unbuttoned, revealing her white bra inside.

The young man too started dancing around. He noticed a man sitting in the corner, being pleasured by two women.

He saw a hot girl and asked her, "Hey, what's up?"

In response, she pushed him off roughly. As he recovered and danced a little more, he noticed some of the people giving him strange looks.

He walked to where his red-haired date and the blonde woman were dancing and tried to dance with them but the blonde pushed him off roughly before continuing to dance with his partner.

The young man was shoved to a side by a young, handsome, black haired man who gave him a strange look for a few seconds before walking off.

"Fuck!" the man said in frustration, "Fuck!"

Suddenly, he felt a drop of liquid splash on his hand. He looked at it and saw it was a red liquid. Some more of that liquid dropped on his hand.

He put it in his mouth to taste it and was shocked to realize that it was- blood!

He then looked up to see from where it was falling. The D.J. and everyone else roared wildly and suddenly, blood poured down from the sprinkler system like a fountain.

As the young man was covered by the falling blood, he started screaming. What horrified him even more was that the others in the nightclub were dancing even more wildly and vigorously as the blood fell on them.

That moment, the others started slowly surrounding him,

"NO! NO! NO!"

A blood covered woman walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

She then bared her teeth, revealing her canines were as large as a carnivore animal.

The man yelled in pure terror as everyone started surrounding him. All of them bared their unnaturally sharp canines at the man and one even gave a horrifying laugh.

The man screamed as he tried to escape. What kind of creatures were these?

One of them punched him hard on the face, stunning him as he fell down.

He recovered and started crawling away slowly. The people kicked him and he grunted in pain but continued crawling. As he crawled, he stopped dead in his tracks on seeing a pair of feet in front of him.

That moment, the blood stopped falling and the music died down. The people stopped dancing.

The young man looked up to see an unbuttoned trenchcoat and an armor inside it. His eyes were covered with blood so he couldn't make out the man's face. He crawled away to a side.

The people in the nightclub started murmuring amongst themselves and parted to reveal a tall, dark-skinned man wearing shades and black trenchcoat with armor underneath it. He had a small moustache.

The man who was being pleasured by the two women also got up along with them.

One of them said, "It's the Daywalker."

The people bared their teeth angrily at the dark-skinned man and started surrounding him.

But they were all unnerved by the predatory smirk on the man's face. It was clear. He was the wolf. They were the sheep.

With that smirk still on him, he slowly strode towards them all and they all backed slightly.

One of them yelled, "COME ON! DAYWALKER!"

As he charged, the dark-skinned man suddenly brandished a kind of gun and shot him. The attacker fell down and his body disintegrated in a green light, revealing a skeleton which also disintegrated. There was chaos and everyone started running around in fear.

A woman picked up two swords and swinging them, charged at the dark-skinned man. He shot her and she too disintegrated in a green light along with her skeleton.

One of the creatures sneaked up behind the man but without even turning around, he smacked his nose with the butt of his gun, sending him down.

He then shot another creature, sending him flying back and disintegrating him.

The man reloaded and turning around, shot down another creature.

"Hey!" a woman in a black bra with the unnaturally sharp teeth yelled at him, "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!"

As she neared him, he kicked her face in a rotatory motion, sending her down before shooting another man away who disintegrated.

Turning back to the woman who had got up, he pulled the trigger but it was empty. He then hit her between her legs with the butt of the gun, making her scream in pain before shooting her point blank on the chin, disintegrating her.

Turning around, he twirled his gun and threw it at a charging man's feet, sending him down. As a man sneaked up on him, he grabbed his hand and smacked his face before flipping him to the ground. Taking out a kind of knife, he stabbed the man who screamed in pain before disintegrating.

Another man charged him but he ducked and punched him hard in the abdomen, making him fall down.

Another arrived but he uppercutted him with a knife, hanging him on the ceiling as he disintegrated. He then smacked another one on the face before stabbing him and then pushing him away twice. He kicked his head into some glass, shattering it as he disintegrated.

Two men and a woman fired at him from behind. Turning around, he brandished another gun and fired back. The men were both disintegrated while the woman ran off and jumped to take cover.

The man then reloaded. The D.J. fired at him with a roar but he dodged in a rotatory motion before shooting him dead.

The man then felt movement behind him and turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard of the same shade along with a few more men.

"That's him!" the blonde man said as he pointed at the dark skinned man, "That's him! Get him! Fuck him up!"

The other men started walking towards the dark skinned man.

The blonde man bared his sharp teeth and said, "We're gonna jack you up! Make you hurt bad!"

The man responded by brandishing his sword and dragging it around his feet in a small circle. As he looked up, one of the people charged.

He gave him an upwards slice with his sword and sent him flying off before slicing another man down. They both disintegrated.

He then leapt away and was attacked again. He sliced a man down before turning around and slicing another and then stabbing him. He then sliced two more and kicking another, sliced down three simultaneously, disintegrating them all. He then stabbed another and he also disintegrated.

He then leapt onto higher ground. The blonde bearded man pointed his knife at him but he took out some kind of shuriken and held it up with a grin.

The blonde man ducked as three men with guns arrived but the dark skinned man threw the shuriken. In a second, it returned to him and the three men disintegrated.

The dark skinned man and the blonde bearded man leapt at each other but the former jumped higher and smacked the latter's back, sending him down.

As the blonde man got up and looked back, he saw the dark skinned man walking away after swaying his coat.

The blonde bearded man roared and ran after him, only to find himself staring down the barrel of his gun.

The man pulled the trigger and he was sent flying back as a pointed projectile pinned him to the wall by his right shoulder. He screamed in pain as the dark skinned man aimed at him and fired another projectile which hit him in the left armpit, making him scream more as the dark skinned man did a "Tiger Woods" fist bump before walking towards him.

The blonde bearded man then chanted in another language as the dark skinned man called out, "Quinn!"

The man, whose name was Quinn, looked up at him and he said, "Look, I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up."

He pressed a device and it beeped red as he said to Quinn, "Thought I might try fire for a change. Give my regards to Frost."

He then threw the device at Quinn who screamed as his body went up in flames. The young blonde man who had been attacked was still hidden in a corner and tried to run off but the dark skinned man grabbed him.

"No! Please don't!" the young, traumatized man begged.

The dark skinned man turned his head both ways to look at his neck and then let him go.

A few seconds later, the police arrived but they only found the burning Quinn and the young, blood covered blonde man who was now traumatized but safe.

* * *

Star City, Earth-1

Oliver and Laurel entered the building, the former having raised his bow and arrow. They looked around. Some criminal activity had been taking place here. But the place now looked empty though.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Oliver muttered.

"It's so silent", Laurel said.

Suddenly, the two ducked to avoid a shotgun blast.

They looked up and their eyes widened in horror at what they saw. In front of them were huge, life sized puppets. They were Marionettes.

They carried in their hands shotguns and pendulum blades.

"What the hell?" Oliver muttered.

"These are new", Laurel said before screaming. Her scream sent some of them back and destroyed them. Oliver fired an explosive arrow and it destroyed two of them.

One of them neared the two and swung its blade but they rolled away to avoid. They then ran around to avoid some shotgun blasts on them.

As Oliver started notching an arrow, Laurel said, "Ollie, look!"

Oliver followed her gaze and he was even more horrified by what he saw. Some humanoid creatures walking on all fours. They looked grotesque and had an arm growing out of their backs too.

"What the hell are these?" Oliver said in horror.

The creatures did a weird dance as they surrounded the two. Suddenly, one of them leapt and kicked Oliver away, stunning him. Before Laurel could react, she was kicked away too.

The two looked around. The Marionettes and the humanoid creatures were coming closer and they were both outnumbered.

"What should we do?" Laurel asked.

Before Oliver could reply, there was a gunshot and a Marionette exploded into pieces. Everyone turned to see a young, tall, white-haired handsome man who wore a red trenchcoat and had a black shirt underneath. He had a large sword strapped to his back.

"So you lot just never learn, do you?" he said in a mocking way.

Suddenly, in a flash, he unsheathed his sword and sliced down two Marionettes before shooting one down. He flipped around to avoid their gunshots and shot them with his twin guns. The bullets seemed to be imbued with some kind of energy as they destroyed the Marionettes.

He then turned his attention to the humanoids. Before they could react, he chopped off the heads of two of them with his sword before slicing down five of them simultaneously. Imbuing his fist with red energy, he punched another and killed it before leaping into the air and slicing down the last one. They all disintegrated while violent sparks spewed from where they lay but the three backed to avoid damage.

Oliver and Laurel panted as they processed the situation.

"What the hell are these creatures?" Oliver asked as he recovered himself.

"They're Demons", the white-haired man said.

"And who are you?" Laurel asked him.

Turning around, the man said with a smirk, "The name's Dante."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story ends finally. I hope you liked seeing John Wick in action here. And I hope you also liked Matt, Elektra, Oliver and Laurel helping out.
> 
> This story is done and I have set up 3 sequels now.
> 
> There will be one in which Frank Castle and John Wick team up against Damon Dran, Bullseye, Blue Talon and anyone else with them but it will come later. Also, you all saw a cameo of Frank Martin from "The Transporter" series and he will show up in that story too. The Transporter is another non-Marvel and non-DC property I have involved in this Multiverse.
> 
> For those of you who didn't recognize the nightclub massacre scene, it was from the 1998 Marvel movie- "Blade." Yeah! I'm introducing Blade and vampires into this Multiverse finally. And Blade's entrance in that movie is only surpassed by Thor's and Steve's entries in Infinity War. Imagine Wesley Snipes in the role as he nailed it. The next crossover will be a Daredevil/Blade crossover on Earth-199999.
> 
> As for Earth-1, I have involved another non-Marvel and non-DC property, the original "Devil May Cry" series. Dante, the game's protagonist and the demons of that game along with the other characters are here on Earth-1. Soon after the Daredevil/Blade crossover, it's the Arrow/Devil May Cry crossover I will do. Expect John Constantine to pop up in it as demons are involved.
> 
> Hope you're all excited for all of it.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me in different ways while I wrote this.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
